Recuerdos no Olvidados
by Lampara.de.Mercurio
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran son amigos de la infancia pero por causa de la vida fueron separados y ella sufrio un accidente, ella no LO RECUERDA y el piensa que ella esta muerta. y poco a poco el pasado la perseguira y secretos saldran a luz
1. Recuerdos

**Bueno..aqui les dejo mi primer fic...lean por fa siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**RECUERDOS**

_-Mama, Papa!!!-corria una niña de 10 años con algo entre las manos_

_-Sakura!!!-dice la madre quien viendo con sus ojos color jade, a su hija correr sonrie amablemente, mientras que el padre la abraza con ternura _

_-que es lo que traes alli?-pregunta con curiosidad el padre viendo los ojos verdes de su hija, quien guardaba algo entre sus manos_

_-miren lo que encontre -sonrie la nena, mostrando que en sus manos se encontraba una pequeña ardilla bebe_

_-oh? Que linda pero…en donde?-pregunta la mujer amablemente_

_-en el jardin, entre los arbustos estaba siendo perseguido por un perro, pero yo la salve –rie la castaña_

_**Quienes son …..no se vayan**_

_Mira…..-decia la niña a un chico de cabello negro que parecia de 16 años _

_-que mounstro-dijo sin interes el muchacho volteando a ver a la niña correr hacia el, mostrandole lo que se encontraba en sus manos-un bicho?_

_-no!!!-grita-es una ardilla-le explica-la voy a llevar en el arbol para que regrese a su nido…y me preguntaba si me querias acompañar-preguntaba con alegria_

_-aja-responde con desgana el chico_

_La ojiverde agarra del brazo al chico jalandolo hacia el arbol, dejando asi a la ardilla que corra en el arbol y se esconde entre las ramas._

_-asi podra regresar a casa-sonrie la abrazando al pelinegro, quien no logra disimular una sonrisa_

_-Muy bien chicos vean por ultima ves a su casa ya que nos marchamos para otra-grita el padre_

_Los dos chicos simplemente sonrien_

_**No vayan….por favor no……regresen!!!!!!!!!!**_

_-parece que va llover-dice el chico de 16 años viendo el cielo que se entornaba oscuro por las nubes cargadas de agua_

_**no**_

_Estaba lloviendo con fuerza ,con relámpagos vislumbrando el camino, todo iba en calma los padres sonriendo a la pequeña quien le respondia de la misma manera, el muchacho viendo por la ventana, si todo iba en calma_

_**Lluvia…… odio la lluvia**_

_La niña vio como todo daba vuelta alrededor de ella y vio al chico que la abrazo y la protegio para después sentir el cuerpo encima de ella y lo ultimo que escucho fue el grito desesperado de la mujer de hermosa sonrisa_

-sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NO!!!!!-grita la ojiverde despertando de golpe, sudando frio

Se abre la puerta de su cuarto mostrando a una señora castaña de ojos cafes quien la abraza-el mismo sueño?-la ojiverde asiente-calma todo fue un sueño, un mal sueño-

-pero por que siempre es el mismo ,con las mismas personas no las conosco por que no me dejan en paz-lloraba- mama ayudame no quiero seguir asi

-calma yo estoy contigo, no dejare que nadie te haga daño-le susurra con cariño-calma ,calma……..ya ….mejor….-sakura le sonrie- ahora duerme que tienes que ir a la escuela mañana o mejor dicho hoy, para conocerla-separandose de ella y caminando hacia la puerta

-si… tratare de dormir-dijo acomodandose en la cama

-buenos dias, que duermas bien hija-cerrando la puerta

-si-sonriendo, con una gran tristeza por detrás,

Siempre sonreia no importa cual sea la situación, siempre la disimulaba con una de sus sonrisas, pero aun así el corazón se encontraba herido ,la razon?...no lo sabia solamente que desde que su madrastra Rosaura Yamamoto la encontro tirada en medio de un campo traía consigo la tristeza, no recordaba nada, pero nada de el pasado, nada de su antigua casa, nada de nada , todo era negro para ella, asi Rosaura la adopto como su hija dandole el amor que pedia a gritos su corazon de la niña que habia perdido. Rosaura logro curar una parte de la herida pero no toda , y Sakura vivio con ella 7 años tratándola como la madre que ella necesitaba y que no lograba recordar pero a un sabiendo que no era su madre la queria como tal.

-quienes eran?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Sakura habia ido a la escuela conociéndola poco a poco ya que esa sera su futura escuela, regresando a su casa después.

-mama ya me voy!!!-dice Sakura

-a donde vas-saliendo de la cocina, ya que se encontraba cocinando

-voy a ver a Tomoyo, y decirle que por fin si entro a la misma escuela que ella , no te preocupes no tardo , nos vemos-dijo la ojiverde saliendo de su casa

Caminaba por las calles con la frente en alto, saludando a todos quienes conocia hasta que llego a un parque con arboles de cerezo, por que le encantaban esos arboles , su brisa, su aroma, su color, no lo entendia pero le encantaba, es acaso que nadie entendia su vida ella sabia que solo habian dos personas que sabian sus pasado , su madre Rosaura y su mejor amiga Tomoyo nadie la conocia igual que ellas , se quedo parada pensando…. quien soy? esa era la pregunta que se hacia cada despertar por la mañanas

Cerro los ojos sintiendo como la brisa movia sus cabellos castaños que le llegaban rozando el hombro ella empezo a caminar aun con los ojos cerrados dejando se llevar. Donde iria? No lo sabia simplemente camina hacia donde la llevaran,

-cuidado!!!!-escucho un grito, cuando abrio los ojos lo unico que vio fue a un joven que corria y después lo que vio fue el piso

-hay perdon no sabia por donde caminaba-excuso la ojiverde quien al abrir los ojos lo unico que encontro fue a un joven de cabello castaño levantandose de su lado

-como iba a ver por donde caminaba si tenias los ojos cerrados-grito el joven

-nadie te manda a estar corriendo..o si?-abriendo los ojos lo mas que podia

-sabes tu no eres nadie para gritarme ya que… – no logro seguir hablando ya se quedo viendo fijamente en los ojos color jade de la chica en donde los habia visto

-y tu que tanto me ves-reprocho Sakura quien ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la forma en que la miraba el chico

El chico salio de shock-nada interesante-dijo fastidiado-sabes eres la primera persona con la que me peleo sin conocerla…lastima –

-lastima?, por que?-interrogo la ojiverde

-sabes se me esta haciendo tarde por "tu" culpa-resaltando la palabra

-nadie te mando a correr-

-nadie te mando a caminar con los ojos cerrados-se defendio el muchacho

Sakura suspiro- Ya se me hizo tarde y………. hay!!!!!!!!ademas se me rasgo la ropa igual por tu culpa -viendo el reloj de su muñeca

-hay perdon…. me voy, simple-dijo el castaño

-adiós-

-adiós-

-adiós…. que fastidio-lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro poniendo una cara de molestia, que causo la sonrisa del castaño quien se daba la media vuelta para seguir caminando

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura llego a una casa, (dije casa?..mejor dicho MANSION)

Entro y toco el timbre saliendo una persona de servicio

-si? Casa de la familia Daidouji-recibe la señorita de unos 20 años o menos

-a buenas se encuentra tomoyo?-pregunta Sakura

-si de parte de quien?-sonrie la señorita

-SAKURA!!!!-Se escucha un vos proveniente de una jovencita de la misma edad de sakura solo que ella un poco mas alta, de cabello hasta la cintura color negro azabache, con unos ojos color amatista-ah?..yo la atiendo Naoko gracias-sonrie

-si compermiso-se retira la joven

-hay como te ha ido?,que tal con tus estudios?, cuanto has crecido! te extrañe mucho-pregunta sonriendo

-yo igual Tomoyo te extrañe tanto-abrazandola

-pasa –haciendose un lado

Sakura pasa y se sienta en unos de los sillones

-muy bien….. que te trae por aquí sakura-dijo sentandose a su lado

-vengo a decirte que mañana ingreso a la misma escuela que tu-

-deberas-exclamo-que divertido!!!!!!Me parece genial!!!!Asi podemos vernos mas seguido y te podre presentar por fin a mi novio-

-de tanto que me hablas de el me muero de ganas de conocerlo-dice con una sonrisa

-y tambien a su amigo te va caer muy bien es tan buena gente-dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos- y… a que grupo?

-Al "b"-dijo con indiferencia

-en ese estoy yo!!!!!!!!!

-Me alegro…-dijo con una semi sonrisa

-que te pasa…crei que ibas a estar feliz de estar conmigo-

-ah!..no,no,no es que….-baja la mirada con una tristeza reflejada en su rostro

-el mismo sueño?-pregunta con melancolia

Sakura asiente

-no entiendo por que sueño lo mismo, y lo peor con unas personas que ni siquiera conosco, ni se si existen-dice estrezada

-calma Sakura-dice de tono consolador-seguramente debe ser por algo

-pero…….nada dejalo-

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y decidió no apresurarla ella se lo diría a su tiempo así que lo dejo por la paz, en eso se fijo en la ropa de ella y se dio cuenta de la parte rota

--hay!!!!!!, que te paso?-dijo escandalisada

Sakura mira su ropa y ve de que estaba hablando su mejor amiga,y cambio su reaccion triste a una molesta pero a la ves divertido

-ah! Es que al venir aqui choque con un chico que ni siquiera conosco, y me cai y me rasgue la ropa…pero lo peor es que me empezo a gritar-dijo con el seño fruncido me molesta

Tomoyo rio un poco-dejalo no te vayas a amargar solo por eso-dijo con una sonrisa de diversión

-verdad…mejor lo olvido..de por si ni lo voy a volver a ver-dijo resignada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El mismo castaño caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar a una casa color azul bajo de dos pisos en eso timbro y salio un chico de cabello azulado y con lentes

-Shaoran!!!!!!Aleluya que vienes pareciera que te habias perdido por el parque-dijo el ojiazul

-Callate Eriol-dijo pasando

-claro pasa te doy permiso-dijo sonriente

-gracias-dice sentandose en el sillon

-bueno…me podrias informar por que llegaste tan temprano-ciinicamente con una sonrisa y sentandose a su lado

-al venir me choque con una chiquita, y me puse a pelear con ella por una simple razón "x"…pero lastima-

-lastima?por que?-

_-Eso mismo me pregunto ella _por que sus ojos…..-suspira-…son muy lindos para una persona como ella-

-pero si ni siquiera la conoces..solo has consagrado unas cuantas palabras con ella-

-la primeras impresiones valen mucho-dijo molesto

-vale, vale….bueno de que color eran sus lindos ojos?- dijo riendo un poco lo que causo que ganara una mirada asesina por parte de Shaoran

-verdes-

Eriol se resigno de sus palabras otra vez esa niña que le habia robado el corazon a su viajo amigo cuando apenas constaba de 11 años de edad

-se parecian tanto a los de….-

////////Flash back//////////

_-Shaoran!!!-gritaba una niña pequeña de grandes ojos verdes y cabello castaño hacia el mencionado_

_Mientras el solo se limito a sonreir ya que esa niña de apenas 10 años edad ya le habia robado el corazon del joven chico_

_-sabes me voy a ira vivir por otro lugar-dijo triste la niña_

_-por que?-pregunta el chico_

_-a mi papa le dieron un mejor trabajo un poco alejado de aquí-dijo con la cabeza gacha ya que ella también se encontraba embobada con el chico ante ella-pero hagamos una promesa que cuando nos volvamos a ver vamos a ser los mejores amigos _

_Y tal ves a algo mas-.dijo con un leve sonrojo y extendiendo el menique_

_-ah!!!si –dijo igual sonrojado y extendiendo su menique y entrelazando con la chica _

_-promesa hecha-dijeron al unisono_

_-nos vemos hasta.. no se cuando-dijo con la sonrisa y dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico-me voy-con la sonrisa esfumandose de su rostro y mostrando como sus ojos mostrban una tristeza pero con una leve esperanza_

_Ella se fue corriendo y a lo lejos se despidio agitando la mano a su querido amigo quien le respondio igualmente con una sonrisa que solo le mostraba a ella _

_////////Fin de Flash Back//////////_

Esa fue la ultima ves que la vi.

La ultima ves que hable con ella

Si no se hubiera ido

Si no la hubieran dado ese trabajo a su padre

Hubiera cumplido la promesa que hicimos

Son los más hermosos ojos que vio en toda su vida y no había encontrado unos iguales hasta ese día

-se parecian a los de…-repitio

-Sakura Kinomoto-


	2. Tus Ojos

**Hola soy yo otra ves, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia tus ojos espero que les guste**

**les mando muchos saludos y besos**

**CAP.2:**

**TUS OJOS**

Ya era de mañana y Sakura estaba esperando a Tomoyo ya que el dia anterior ella se ofrecio para irla a buscar en su primer dia de clases

-Hija… ya vino!!!-gritaba su madre desde el primer piso ya que Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto en el segundo piso

-voy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Sakura bajo corriendo como un rayo agarro un pan tostado y salio volando-nos vemos!!!-grita desde lejos

-hola Sakura-dice la chica amatista saludándole desde la puerta –vamos me encuentro tan emocionada-dice empujandola

-muchas gracias TomoYO!!!!!!!!...pe-pero que es eso?-pregunta Sakura con una gran gota en la nuca apuntando la limosina que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa

-es nuestro transporte-dice indiferente-estuve pensando mucho que clase de transporte podria llevar a mi adorada Sakura y elegí por esto-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-ah!...que formalidad de tu parte-

-vamos! O se nos va hacer tarde-

Sakura se metio a la limosina junto con Tomoyo y emprendieron camino hasta llegar a la escuela

-muy bien!!! Llegamos aquí esta tu nueva escuela te la presento..jo jo jo…aunque Creo que ya la conoces no?-pregunta Tomoyo sin recibir respuesta-Sakura?-Tomoyo volteo y vio a una Sakura temblando de los nervios-vamos no estes nerviosa yo estoy contigo- dijo en tono consolador

-verdad? La verdad no se ni por que estoy asi, ja ja ja ja ja-saliendo de la limosina, llamando asi toda la atención posible-hay!!!!!!!!! Tomoyo por que tuvimos que venir con esto?-dijo volviendo a entrar

Tomoyo sonrie-calma…vamos a salir juntas sale?-Sakura asiente

Asi las dos salen del la limosina llamando la atención

-vamos-dice la amatista sonriendo y agarrándola de la mano y caminando

Y caminaron una Tomoyo sonriendo y una Sakura escondiendo de todo comentario

-muy bien llegamos-dice tomoyo sentándose en una banca bajo un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la escuela donde, desde alli se veia las canchas de básquetbol, fútbol, y voleibol todas llenas de estudiantes jugando el deporte correspondiente, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era una fuente que se encontraba cerca de alli, que apuntaba hacia el oeste con el agua cristalina que con el sol pareciera que se tornaba en varios colores

-es muy lindo…pero para que estamos aquí? -

-Aquí esperaremos a…..-Sakura la interrumpio

-Tu novio… no?-

-exacto pero….-viendo por ambos lados-parece que no han llegado

-han?-dijo extrañada

-a el y a su amigo…ayer te conte de el-

-ah!!!! Si es cierto….se me habia olvidado-dijo con una sonrisa-mientras llegan ire a ver la fuente hay vengo-

Sakura salio corriendo hacia la fuente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en la entrada cierto castaño y ojiazul se encontraban llegando

-vamos al arbol de cerezos me quede a ver alli con Tomoyo-dijo el ojiazul

-por que? Ya van a empezar las clases-

-nos quiere presentar a una amiga-

-una amiga?-

Si..Vamos tal vez ella sea la afortunada de quitarle al gran Shaoran Li su amor de la infancia-dijo en tono sarcástico

-Eriol?-en tono amable

-Si?-contesto en el mismo tono

-callate-dijo cortante

-hay!!! Que amargado-dijo riéndose y jalándolo hacia el patio trasero

Caminaron, hasta que llegaron

-mira alli esta!!!-dijo con estrellas en los ojos y acercandose poco a poco-Tomoyo?-dijo

-Eriol!!!!!!!!!-dijo tirandose y dandole un fugaz beso en los labios-hola Shaoran-dijo sonriéndole

-hola Tomoyo-

-que bueno que ya llegaron, ya no podia esperar para presentarles mi amiga-dijo dandole otro tierno beso a Eriol quien lo recibia con gusto, mientras que Shaoran ve a los dos con un poco de asco

-muy bien y donde esta tu famosa amiguita tuya?-dijo el ojiazul

-hay no seas malo….-dijo dandole un pequeño golpe-SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita la amatista ganandose la atención de la castaña-

_-Sakura?-_piensa Shaoran volteando rapidamente viendo a la castaña caminar hacia ellos con la cabeza gacha , agachando el tambien las suya al escuchar que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos

-mira Sakura el es Eriol… mi novio-dijo la amatista

-mucho gusto Sakura soy Eriol Hiraguizawa-agarrando la mano de la joven y besandola levemente, haciendo que Sakura se ponga roja como un tomate

-ah!..es-este igual-mente ja ja ja ja-dijo nerviosa

_-Esa voz es muy tierna-_Shaoran seguia con la cabeza gacha que alzo y .lo primero que vio fue-_ojos verdes_-ya que se encontraba en frente de ella

-y el es ….-

-TU!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron al unisono callando asi a Tomoyo que quedo totalmente paralizada ante el grito de ambos chicos

-Tu que haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura

- esta es mi escuela y no se que haces tu aquí?-dijo molesto

-perdón pero no veo que tenga tu nombre en ningun nombre-dijo viendo en todas partes como buscando algo

-tu ni siquiera sabes mi nombre-dijo en tono de ironia

-pues….-Tomoyo la interrumpio

-mmm…ustedes ya se conocian-pregunto extrañada la amatista saliendo de shock

-que!!!!!!!!!!!, el rompio mi ropa- dijo gritando a Tomoyo

-_por una ropa_ -penso tomoyo

-ella!!!!!!!! Me grito-dice Shaoran

-_por un grito_-penso igualmente Eriol-si!, ya se conocian-dijo Eriol acariciandose la barbilla

-el orgullo-dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol al mismo tiempo

-pues...Bueno….olvídenlo solo es una ropa y un grito no es la gran cosa-dijo dijo palmeando los hombros de ambos chicos

-QUE!!!!!!!-gritaron

-era mi ropa favorita!!!-dijo Sakura

-y nadie me grita a mi-dijo apuntándose

-hay!!! Perdón mi rey-dijo con cinismo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa

-sabes!!!ni siquiera te conosco y ya no te soporto-dandole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos

-el sentimiento es totalmente mutuo-haciendo lo mismo que el

-por que no se soportan si ni siquiera se conocen-dice Tomoyo

-la primera impresión vale mucho-dijeron Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol lo cual se sorprendieron de la invitación de el de lentes, mirándolo a ver

-que? Si es cierto-

-Bueno tan siquiera preséntese no creen?-prefirió Tomoyo

-por que?-dijeron al unísono que al darse cuenta se miraron y volvieron a darse la espalda

-para cuando se peleen sepan tan siquiera su nombre-

Los dos hicieron berrinche

-oh! Si no…-dijo con ojos amenazadores

Los dos miraron a ver a Tomoyo y su mirada cambio de fastidio a temor viendo los ojos amatista de la joven

-si esta bien-dijeron los dos volteandose

-soy Li Shaoran-dijo en tono fastidiado, estrechándole la mano a la chica.

Sakura vio la mano con determinación mientras pensaba si le respondia

-Sakura Yamamoto-correspondiendo el gesto y viendo fijamente a los ojos

**"_Esos ojos"_**

A Sakura se le vino palabras, imágenes a la mente que ella no conocía

"_hola me llamo…"_

_"Que gusto…" _

"_Mi hermano…" _

"_En el parque…" _

"_Muchas Felicidades"_

"_**que es esto"**_

A cada recuerdo Sakura sentia una leve punzada en la sien y en el corazon

**_"Mi corazon me duele….otra vez"_**

_**"**Promesa"_

"_un parque, dos chicos, niños jugando, árboles de cerezo, un atardecer, dos meniques _

_Entrelazados…una despedida"_

Sakura se llevo una mano a la sien sin despegar su vista de el

-promesa…despedida-susurro aun estando en un estado de shock

-Que?-dijo Shaoran

-kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-grito Sakura que en ese momento sintio como sus piernas flaqueaban y perdian fuerzas y caía, hasta que sintio como unos brazos la rodeaban

Y alzando la vista y encontrándose con el par de ojos color avellana que le causaron tal confusión y causandole en ese instante un mar sensaciones en su interior

-Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito desesperada Tomoyo viendo a su amiga en brazos de Shaoran

Sakura quien todavía se encontraba viendo los ojos de Shaoran desperto viendo como Tomoyo se le acercaba

-Sakura te encuentras bien-pregunto visiblemente preocupada

-ah?...s-si…Gracias solo me dolia la cabeza-dijo separandose de Shaoran ya que estando junto a el, se sentia incomoda,

Mientras el no racionaba seguia asimilando las palabras que ella dijo

-estas segura que quieres quedarte en clases-pregunto Eriol

-si..no es la gran cosa-dandole una sonrisa

-Entonces por que gritaste?-dijo Tomoyo

-es que…. me torcí el pie y me tropecé al dar un paso para atrás pero Shaoran me rescato antes que cayera…jajajajajajajajajajaja-dice riéndose

En ese momento suene el timbre dando por empezado las clases

-vamos no vaya ser que se haga tarde después los alcanzo-dice Sakura

-es cierto no vaya ser que no nos dejen entrar-dijo Eriol

-pues vamos...Nos vemos al rato sakura-dijo la amatista no convencida

Tomoyo y Eriol no convencidos con la gran excusa de Sakura se alejaron sin decir nada mas ya que si ella no queria decir no se podia exijirle

-por que no les dijiste que te pasaba-dijo en tono serio Shaoran

-no queria que se preocuparan por mi-

-deberias ser sincera con tu amiga-dijo acercandose a ella

-sera mejor que vallamos a clases,… no quiero que en mi primer dia tenga mi primer reporte-dijo un poco nerviosa

-si- dijo secamente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el salón Tomoyo hablaba con Eriol de lo ocurrido en el patio trasero

-tu no le creiste verdad…-dijo Tomoyo con la mirada puesta en la ventana

-no-le contesto Eriol caminando a su lado

-nunca me dice lo que la pasa, como se siente-dice con un poco de ironia y con el rostro bajo-parece que ella no me aprecia como amiga

-no digas eso Tomoyo-Eriol paso su brazo por la espalda en forma e animo-seguramente ella no se siente preparada para decir sus cosas…tienes que comprenderla…

-pero…-Eriol la interrumpio dandole un pequeño beso corto pero sincero y tierno

-no te preocupes que cuando ella esta mas preparada te lo dira sin pensarlo dos veces y tu la escucharas como siempre….esa es tu mejor cualidad- dijo Eriol regalandole a su novia una de sus mas sinceras y bonitas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a ella

-gracias..-dijo apoyandose en su hombro

Eriol siempre que lo veian era carismatico con un gran sentido del humor cosa que fastidiaba a Shaoran y cosa que enamoro a Tomoyo, pero cuando alguien necesitaba apoyo su sentido de humor desaparecía y su amabilidad lograba que cualquiera salga a flote, sus consejos nunca fallaban

-muy bien calmate que aquí vienen los dos tortolos-Eriol se separo para ver llegar a Shaoran –bueno uno de los dos tortolos-dice con una gran sonrisa

Shaoran toma asiento a lado de Tomoyo y atrás de ella Eriol

-Buenos dias, alumnos-el maestro entra y asiente sus cosa en su escritorio-ho tenemos una nueva alumna…pasa-dijo dandole paso a Sakura timidamente

-buenos dias soy Sakura Yamamoto-dice la chica castaña viendo a todos que al insante empezaron a cuchichear

-muy bien puedes sentarte a lado de la ventana-ordena el maestro

Sakura asiente y camina hacia su nuevo pupitre que se encontraba delante de el Shaoran que al chocar miradas ambos se ignoran volteándose a lados opuestos

El dia, las clases, ls horas pasa normal para cualquiera excepto por cierta castaña que sentia la mirada de cierto castaño sobre ella

-podrias dejar de mirarme-susurra Sakura hacia Shaoran que se encontraba atrás de ella

-quien dijo que te estoy mirando-dijo igual en forma de susurro

-nadie, pero siento tu mirada-

-sabes mejor callate…-

-Tu no eres…-

-señorita Yamamoto y joven Li podrian guardar silencio-grita la profesora de matematicas

-si, maestra-dijeron al unisono bajando la mirada

-viste por tu culpa-reprocho Sakura

-mi culpa?..tu gritaste-dijo apuntandola

-shhhhh-cayo Tomoyo-sera mejor que guarden silencio o la maestra los sacara y mas a ti Sakura ya que es tu primer dia

-esta bien-dijeron

Sakura se concentro en su problema de matematicas que no entendia, mientras Shaoran se concentro en la nuca de la persona que se encontraba enfrente

-Shaoran!-dijo la amatista llamandose la atención del castaño-no, que no-dijo con una sonrisa picara haciendo que Shaoran se sonrojara levemente

-no es lo que tu piensas…-

-que pasa?-pregunto Sakura

-nada chismosa..-

-yo no soy chissssssssss…-

-señorita Yamamoto y Joven Li hagan el favor de retirarse-dice ya hastiada la profesora

-pero…-dijeron

-retirense…-dijo cortante la profe

Los jóvenes con la cabeza gacha salieron silenciosos del salon

-bravo…mi primer dia y mi primer reporte-dijo la castaña dandose pequeños golpes en la cabeza conl pared

-hay! Calma no es la gran cosa-

-sabes que?..tu callate-dijo alzando un poco la voz

-shhhhh-la calla Shaoran poniendose un dedo encima de sus labios

-por tu culpa estoy aquí y en la clase que mas se me…-un poco mas bajo

Sahaoran la vio con signo de interrogación

-nadapero es tu culpa-

Shaoran suspiro

-calma, si sigues asi, ya seran dos reportes en tu primer dia-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Sakura lo vio con odio y lo unico que hizo es ahogar un grito y darle la espalda al chico

Pasaron 10 minutos y un incomodo silencio albergaba el lugar roto por…

-Sakura…e-etto..-dijo con un poco de timidez Shaoran

-mmm…-Sakura lo miro aver con desgana ya se le habia pasado la molestio del primer reporte

-sobres las palabras que dijiste alli atrás … tu que sabes?-dijo viendola fijamente a los ojos verdes de Sakura

Sakura se quedo callada otra ves esos ojos, que tenian esos que la dejaban en otro mundo sera por que son tiernos y seductores

_-Pero en que estoy pensando-_se reprendio Sakura bajando la mirada

-Sakura?-interrumpio Shaoran

-ah?...que dijiste-Sakura alzo la mirada

-…nada –Shaoran se dio la vuelta con resignacion en el rostro con ella no se podia hablar

-Shaoran?...-prgunto acercandose y asentando su mano sobre su brazo

Shaoran al sentir la calida mano de Sakura sobre su brazo sintio una corriente elctrica que paso por su medula espinal erizándole la piel

-Shaoran que paso?...-dijo acercandose mas

-n-na-nada-dijo safandose

Sakura se sorprendio por la reaccion de el chico que lo unoco que atino adecir fue una disculpa y bajo la mirada

-ah!!!perdon no fue mi intencion es que…-trato de excusarse

-no es necesario tu explicación si no quieres que te toque..no te tocare-dijo cortante

En ese momento tocan el timbre y ale la profesora

-espero que no se vuelva a repetir jovencitos-dice la profesora

Los dos asienten

-es hora que entremos…-dijo Sakura desaprovechando la oportunidad de llevarse mejor

-si-

Ambos entraron con la mente totalmente de dudas, todas sobre lo que sintieron "ambos"

al estar tan cerca

CONTINUARA..

**bueno les veo en el proximo capitulo y gracias por leerlo **

**cualquier queja o peticion los recibire con gusto**

**adios**

**nn**


	3. Dudas

**aqui ta!!!!!!!!!!! otro capitulo espero que lo lean**

**Cap.3.Te encontre**

Ya habian pasado un mes desde que Sakura habia entrado a la misma escuela que Tomoyo y las cosas con Shaoran pasaba de mal a peor

-es verde!!!-

-no, es azul-comento con suma tranquilidad cosa que molesto a Sakura

-es acaso que no lo ves es verde!!!-dijo en un tono algo elevado

-nooo, tu eres la que no lo ves es color azul entiendes azul-Shaoran la miro fijamente, ya le estaba sacando de quicio;pero tenia que mantener su compostura si Queria molestar a la ojiverde-o quieres que te lo deletree?-menciono maliciosamente

-creo que el que necesita que yo se lo deletree es a ti!-devolviendo la mirada

Se quedaron por un momento mirandose fijamente para ver quien era que se hechaba para atrás en la decisión pero como iban parecia que ninguno se iba a dar por vencido

El viento soplo moviendo los cabellos de ambos castaños

-es azul-Shaoran corto, mirando a la direccion en donde veian antes

-es verde, es verde y es verde!!!!-

-Que no es…-

-Ahora se pude saber de que se estan peleando-interrumpio Eriol mirando a ambos jóvenes

-ves el arbol de alli en la punta hay una cierta bola VERDE-explico Sakura poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

-y…por una "cierta bola" que no es bola, si no una pelota de voleibol que se quedo trabada alli, se estan peleando-dijo la amatista den tono de "lo veo mas no lo creo"

-volibol-susurro-…ella es la que no acepta de que es de color azul-mirandola

-cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? es de color verde-

Ambos se volvieron a ver con caras de que si las miradas mataran ellos ya estarian enterrados 10 metros bajo tierra sin despedida

-azul-

-verde-

Tomoyo y Eriol negaron con la cabeza los dos sonrioendo

-por que no se acercan y lo visualizan mejor en ves de estar aquí tan….lejos-concluyo la amatista con una sonrisa Quien le divertia ver a su amiga pelear pero llegaba a un punto en que la fastidiaba

-ya lo tenia pensado pero el cabeza de avellana no me dejaba hablar-miro hacia el cielo

-sii….claro-ignoro Shaoran empezando a caminar hacia el arbol

-oye!!! Tu!!! es acaso que no sabes que es la caballerosidad-corriendo para alcansarlo

Shaoran sigui caminando dejandola con la palabra en la boca

-SHAORAN!!!!-grita la ojiverde agarrandolo del brazo

Shaoran la miro a ver a los ojos para después ver su mano encima de su brazo

Sakura noto aquello que quito rapidamente su mano

-perdón…Se me habia olvidado que no debo tocar a su señor-dijo con sarcasmo en la frase y un poco desilusionada pensando que por haber pasado ya un mes con el habria mejor comunicación aunque sea a gritos

Shaoran no dijo nada simplemente siguió caminando,teniendo en la mente de que por que se sentia feliz al sentir una mano de ella en su piel aunque le causaba un latigo de nervios

Mientras con Eriol y Tomoyo veian fijamente la ecena de ambos chicos que acababan de protagonizar

-entre ellos hay algo-confirmo Eriol con una sonrisa de maldad marcada en el rostro

-yo igual pienso eso …pero al mismo momento lo niego por que …se ven y no pueden parar de pelearse-empezo a reir levamente

-pues la verdad si-concluyo Eriol agarrando la mano de su novia y acariciandola con suavidad-no podemos hacer nada-

-o si?-dijo Tomoyo mirando aver a Eriol con mirada de complicidad

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran y Sakura llegaban ante el arbol

-veamos-dijo sakura viendo hacia arriba

Sahaoran se acerco mas hasta ponersa bajo el arbol y volteo hacia arriba

Mientras que sakura se quedo viendo al chico Que bien se veia cuando miraba hacia arrba dejando caer sus cabelos de avellana(por esa razon lo lamaba cabeza de avellana) dejando ver mejor su rostro y dejando ver como los rayos del sol le dejaban una impresión de angel

"que guapo" penso sakura

-es color verde azulado-dijo Shaoran volteando hacia ella

Quien se sonrojo violentamente evitando su mirada dejando confundido al chico

-asi que ninguno de los dos gano-dijo por terminado la discusión

-cla..cla..claro-dijo aun sin mirarlo a ver

-vamos con los demas- aun sin quitarle la vista de encima

Ellos se retiraban sin pensar que eran observados por dos sujetos

-es ella?- pregunto el primero un poco dudoso qe era de expresión robusta, cabello café y colr de ojos igual

-si es ella-confirmo el el segundo igual de robusto que el primero solo que de cabello negro y ojos color café(valla combinación no creen?)

-por que estas tan seguro?-pregunto el de cabello castaño

-es al viva imagen de Nadeshiko…es acaso que no lo notas-pregunto con sarcasmo

-callate imbecil… -el tipo miro fijamente a Sakura-por fin te encontre –

-muy bien y ahora que planea hacer?-pregunta el de cabello negro

-vive sola?-el tipo contesto con una pregunta, bueno no contesto, pregunto

-no mis contactos dicen que vive con Rosaura Yamamoto…la adopto cuando la encontro tirada pues si no me equivoco ella sabe la verdad no-

-Rosaura?-pregunto sorprendido sin contestarle a su compañero-asi que ella la tiene,

-que va a hacer con ella?-dijo con resignacion

-hay que quitarla de en medio puede causar muchos problemas en nuestros planes-dijo con frialdad el sujeto-y después nos haremos cargo de la chiquilla-

-que yo sepa usted se llevaba muy bien con su familia antes del accidente que les arrebato la vida, por que quiere hacerle daño a la pequeña heredera?-

-yo que tu no sigo hablando-amenazo viendolo con ojos frivolos

El joven trago saliba su jefe si era de temer aunque no lo pareciera

-vamonos-ordeno

-si-

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la salida, pasando a lado de Eriol quien los vio de reojo con inseguridad cosa que noto Tomoyo

-esas personas dan miedo con solo verlas-comento Tomoyo adivinando los pensamientos de Eriol

-seran de aquí?-pregunto seriamente

-no lo se.. pero no le tomes mucha importancia-dijo viendo a su novio y sonriendo con amabilidad

-si-asintio- no te preocupes eso hare?-respondiendole de la misma manera

-Tomoyo!!!!!!!!!-grito Sakura corriendo hacia su amiga llamando la atención de ambos jovenes

-muy bien quien gano?-.pregunto Tomoyo

-ninguno- contesto Shaoran

-por que?-

-era color verde azulado-dijo con el ceño fruncido como niña chica

-bueno pues los dos tenian razon -dijo riendo Eriol-ahora vamos no nos vayan a dar un reporte por llegar tarde después del descanso, por que si no lo sabian, se la pasaron peleando todo el descanso-viendo a los dos castaños que sonrieron con inocencia

-ya vamos-corto Shaoran

-si-contestaron las dos chicas en unisono

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-ya se van- pregunto la directora del colegio

-si- contestaron ambos sujetos

-encontro a su sobrina señor?-

-si gracias ya la encontre-dijo con una sonrisa-nos retiramos-

-claro los llevo-

-no gracias…no debe desperdiciar su valioso tiempo-dijo con amabilidad hipócrita-nosotros sabemos el camino-

La directora se quedo callada

-nos retiramos-dijo con educación

La directora asintió en silencio

Ellos caminaron hacia la puerta pero antes de salir el ojicafe volteo por ultima ves

-nos vemos-susurro-Sakura Espero que me recuerdes cuando me veas querida-dijo con maldad viendo a la chica que se encontraba caminando y sonriendo con sus amigos-disfrutalo mientras puedas

El viento soplo

continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**bueno eso es todo el kpitulo corto?..si lo se pero el otro talves lo haga mas largo talves **

**bueno me despido y dejen rewies**

**adios!!!!!!!!!!**

**nn**


	4. Nos volvemos a ver

**HI!!!!!!**

**ME DA MUCHO GUSTO VOLVERLES A SALUDAR**

**AQUI LES DEJO EL CUARTO CAP.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**CAP.4 NOS VOLVEMOS A VER**

--------------………………………------------------------…………………….---------------

Ya habian acabado las clases por ese dia y Sakura se encontraba metiendo sus libros en su mochila libro por libro

-Sakura!!!!!-

Sono una voz a su espalda haciendo que la chica respinga del susto

-hay Tomoyo me asustaste!!!!!!!!-dice la chica teniendo una mano en el corazon y una cara que demostraba alivio

-pues debes tener una muy mala conciencia-

Shaoran salio detrás de la amatista con cara de ironia y burla al mismo con una estupida sonrisa pensó Sakura, que lo veia con enojo creciente

-no es necesariamente que tenga una conciencia sucia, puede ser que estaba muy concentrada-

Eriol salio de la nada y abrazo a la amatista pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro

-verdad? Querida-

El peliazul miro a ver a Tomoyo y le dio un beso tierno en sus labios quien Tomoyo lo recibio con gusto

-si es cierto-Tomoyo sonrio hacia Eriol viendolo con ojos de soñadores y una sonrisa empalagosa

Shaoran y Sakura veian la escena un poco asqueados y en muy fondo de ellos ilusionados

-oigan chicos podrían dejar sus cursilerías por otro lado o en otro momento-

-por que?-interrogo Tomoyo con cara infantil

-por tres simples razones:uno por que me muero de hambre, dos.no tengo nada en el estomago y tres no quiero vomitar-

Sakura asqueo la ceja en demostración de asco y puso sus manos en el estomago

-y como vas a vomitar si no tienes nada en el estomago?-pregunto Eriol con un signo de interrogación visible en su rostro

-es la cosa, no voy a poder vomitar-Contesto Sakura con simpleza como si se tratara de algo logico apartando la vista y siguiendo con sus libros

DUSH!!! (Caída estilo anime)

Shaoran tomo aire

Ya le iba a empezar a gritar

-para eso venimos-dijo al mismo tiempo Tomoyo y Eriol interrumpiendo y tapandole la boca a Shaoran

-para ver que vomite?-

Sakura los vio con sorpresa y con ojos abiertos par en par

-no!!!!-gritaron los tres con asco

-para invitarte a comer por alli y comer un helado-

-pero…-dudo

Sakura no sabia si ir necesitaba estudiar para el examen de matematicas que se iba a presentar la semana proxima, faltaba mucho pero para Sakura con la cabeza chica que tenia para las matemáticas le era demasiado poco

Tomoyo lo vio con ojos de borreguito

-ah-suspiro-esta bien vamos-se resigno con su sonrisa habitual

-si!!!!!!!!-grito Tomoyo tirándose encima de ella

-por que tuviste que aceptar?-

Shaoran se paro enfrente de ella y la vio molesto, se sentía molesto y un poco alegre aunque no lo demostrara

El sabía mas no lo aceptaba pero se alegraba de que ella vaya

-con más razón voy-

Shaoran la vio confundido, no entendia

Sakura noto eso

-por que tu no quieres que vaya, mas voy-explico serena colgándose el bulto en su hombro-vamos-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

Shaoran se sorprendio, asi que esa era su plan, sonrió levemente ante la acción de la chica y la siguió

Tomoyo y Eriol notaron la sonrisa del chico y se vieron picaramente y siguieron a ambos chicos

Ya cayeron y poco a poco se estan ahogando en su propio mar

…………………..---------------------…………….------------------

En la plaza

Buscaron un restaurante pidieron su comida y se dedicaron a comer aun asi con los gritos de Sakura y Shaoran, que después fueron sacados por el alboroto que hacian

-me sacaron de un restaurante por primera vez en mi vida-sentada en una banca

Sakura repetia una y otra ves esa frase que ya tenia en colmo a Shaoran que se encontraba a lado (de ella ya que se encontraban solos por que Tomoyo y Eriol no fueron sacados ellos si)

-ya callate!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Shaoran que ya faltaba poco para agarrar a Sakura y meter su cabeza en la fuente que se encontraba atrás de ellos

-Que?.. por tu culpa nos sacaron-

Sakura miro ferozmente a Shaoran ya que el la miraba asi igualmente

-mi culpa?...tu fuiste quien no me quiso pasar la sal-

-que tenias en frente-

-pero yo no queria esa, yo queria la que tu tenias-

-y que te costaba agarrar esa?-

-que solo era arroz, no tenia sal-

-ah…-Sakura ya no supo que responder se trabo-.bu-bueno pues me lo hubieras pedido bien, no con un grito-

Y si era verdad Shaoran se lo habia pedido de una manera no favorable con un grito desgarrado que asustaría a cualquiera

-te la pedi bien, tu eras la que no me escuchaba y te lo tuve que gritar-

-me estas diciendo sorda?-

-hay, nooo, como crees que yo!!!, le diria sorda a una niña que no escucha-dijo con ironia

Sakura lo vio con desprecio y odio al mismo tiempo

-eres un tonto!!!-

Ella lo vio directamente ya que el solo sonreia y le saco la lengua para luego voltearse y darle la espalda al chico

A lo ultimo Shaoran se sorprendio

Esa expresión lo habia visto antes

////////Flash back////////////

-vamos Shaoran vamos a tomar un helado mi hermano invita-dijo la niña jalando del brazo al niño

-no puedo, estoy castigado-dijo el niño con la cabeza gacha

-ah!-exclamo la chica desilusionada

Li Shaoran y Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba saliendo de la escuela particular, los dos pertenecian a una de las familias mas ricas de Japon

-pero te puedes escapar solo por 5 minutos-

La niña abrazo el brazo de Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas para que no siga caminando

-no, por que no vamos otro dia, ademas, a tu hermano no le caigo bien, ademas ya casi llegamos a tu casa -

Shaoran empezo a caminar con todas sus fuerzas ya que la niña se lo impedia

-hay!!! No importa, el tiene que aguantarse por que eres mi amigo y el no puede cambiar eso-

Sakura dio su brazo a torser y dejo que el chico caminara

-ya llegamos-corto Shaoran al ver que ya habian llegado ala casa de su acompañante-otro dia vamos te lo prometo

Shaoran sonrio

-malo-

Después de haber dicho esa palabra Sakura le saco la lengua y empezó a caminar en dirección de la puerta de su casa

-otro dia-dijo sin mirarlo a ver-nos vemos hasta mañana

-adios

Shaoran vio como la chica entro a su casa y cerro la puerta tras de si

//////Fin Flash back////////

-Sakura- susurro

pero bastante alto para la chica ojirvede

-que quieres?

Por que esa Sakura Yamamoto le recordaba tanto Sakura Kinomoto

-Shaoran?-

Talves sea por que tienen el mismo color de cabello; castaño

-Shaoran?-acercandose a el

el mismo color de ojos; verde,

-Shaoran?-ella buscaba sus ojos ya que el no la veia

Estaba viendo a un punto fijo

O quizas por que si ella estuviera viva tendría su misma edad,

-hola?-

se parecen tanto

-Shaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito

Shaoran saliendo de su mundo alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de ella que lo miraban con ojos de desesperación y preocupacion

-ya despertaste?-suspiro-que bueno me estabas preocupando

-que dijiste?-pregunto el susodicho

-me estabas ignorando?-

-que?-

-No puedo creerlo-suspiro por segunda vez

Shaoran que no la veia todavía, logro ver a un tipo de gafas oscuras, cabello oscuro de estatura alta y complexión flaca, que los estaba viendo a ambos pero al chocar su mirada vio como el mismo se escondia detrás de un muro

-que extraño-susurro

-que?-pregunto Sakura viendo a la direccion en donde veia Shaoran

-nada importante-

Sakura lo vio con una ceja alzada

-bueno…. hay que esperar-dijo con cara de fastidio

-asi que nos volvemos a ver?-dijo un hombre que veia a ambos chicos que encontraban sentados en la banca-despues de 6 años

El hombre, mejor dicho joven sonrio para si mismo

-de que te ries-se escucho una voz atrás de el

-acabo de encontrar a alguien que me ayudara-

.-asi y quien es?-pregunto una muchacha de cabello carmesí que traia una bolsa entre sus brazos

-el-dijo el otro apuntando al chico-Li Shaoran-

-ya me aburri-dijo levantandose de la banca

-a donde vas?-

-a ver si no encuentro alguna atracción por alli-

-si salen hay te aviso-dijo sin mirarla, no se atrevia a mirarla

-ok-

Sakura salio corriendo hacia la tienda pero antes de llegar choco con un muchacho que se encontraba comprando un helado en un puesto

-lo siento-se disculpo

-no te preocupes-

Sakura lo miro y vio que se trataba de un chico de casi su misma edad, cabello oscuro con ojos azules que le sonreia con ternura

-ah…e-e-etto- balbuceo

El chico sonrio

-hola me llamo Tokimura Nakare-dijo extendiendole la mano

-ah?-Sakura reacciono el chico si era guapo pero no tanto como Shaoran pensó ella, ya que aunque no lo decia ni lo daba entender pensaba que su compañero, si era guapo, de buen cuerpo, ojos muy bellos, cabello que cuando el viento pasaba y lo revolvia mas de lo que estaba no se podia negar ver sexi, seguramente esa era la razon que tenia a muchas tontas niñas atrás de el, como perras lameando el paso por donde camina

Eso le molestaba….y mucho

-disculpa?-

Sakura alzo la mirada y vio que el chico seguia manteniendo su mano extendida

-ah!!!..lo-lo siento yo me llamo Sakura Yamamoto-dijo correspondiendo el gesto

-Sakura-exclamo el chico-como las flores de cerezo-dijo sonriente-un lindo nombre para una chica linda-separando sus manos

Sakura se sonrojo

-gracias por el cumplido-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-no es un cumplido, ese es uno de mis peores defectos no poder mentir-

Sakura se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba

Por que no Shaoran no le hablaba asi, como el chico que acababa de conocer

-quieres un helado?-

El chico saco a Sakura de su pensamiento

-gracias…te puedo llamar Tokimura?-

-claro, de que lo quieres?-

-de fresa por favor-

-me da otro de fresa por favor –le dijo al vendedor

Sakura no le quito la vista de encima era guapo no cabía duda alguna

...-……..:..:…………...

Shaoran al ver que Sakura ya se encontraba bastante lejos suspiro y empezo a ver a la ventana que se encontraba cerca de alli que daba a un lindo jardin con varios arboles de cerezo

Suspiro de nuevo

Que le pasa cada ves que ve a esa chica, cada gesto que hacia, cada palabra, cada expresión… le hacia sentir una corriente electrica que pasaba por cada miembro de su cuerpo, sentia como si una clase de "cosa" brincaba en su estomago, descansaba y volvia a brincar

Una sensación terrorifica,… terrible!!!

Y lo peor era… que le gustaba esa sensacion

Una sensación, que le causaba una chica que apenas ha conocido en tres meses

Suspira nuevamente

Shaoran voltea hacia el camino donde se fue Sakura

Pasea su mirada por un momento hasta que se fijo en una imagen

Sakura hablando con un chico

Un chico alto, cara de zorro, hecho un palo, imbecil, solo era necesario verlo por una vez para decir que era un completo idiota

Y la cosa era que ella le estaba sonriendo a un idiota, eso le hacia hervir la sangre

Shaoran suspiro otra vez pero esta ves para relajarse, y no dejarse ganar por las ganas de ir y golpear al chico

muy bien Shaoran cálmate se repetia una y otra ves solo es un idiota nadie importante, si!!! Nadie importante asi que no hay de que preocuparse Espera!!! Dije preocuparse?

Shaoran nego con la cabeza

de que se iba a preocupar?...de que Sakura se enamore de el?...Shaoran se quedo callado para luego empezar a carcajearse a el que le importaba si esa chiquilla se enamoraba por el que se largue con el

Shaoran voltea otra ves, si que se largue, se quedo observando, no!! Que no se largue, Shaoran sigue mirando como ella le sonrie y come su helado, le compro un helado!!! Ella sigue riendose ,y se sonroja espera!...se sonroja?...se esta sonrojando!!!!!!! Esta vez si lo mato,… lo mato?...si! lo mato!

Shaoran se levanta para ir para romperle toda lo que se llama cara a ese tipo

-Shaoran?-

Tomoyo se quedo con cara de pregunta que le pasaba al chico?, estaba respirando dificultosamente, se encontraba con los nudillos blancos, y su cara, serviria para hervir huevos, por lo roja que estaba

-que te pasa Shaoran?-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro

-nada-

-nada?

-si! Nada-aseguro

-puess…-Eriol fue interrumpido por la mano de Tomoyo que le habia tapado la boca

-en donde se encuentra Sakura?-pregunto Tomoyo francamente

Shaoran no contesto solo apunto con su mano una direccion

Ellos voltearon hacia esa misma direccion y vieron esa imagen

Sakura sonriendo, sonrojado con un chico un poco mas alto que ella, ya entendian la situación, ellos se encaminaron hacia ella con Shaoran por detrás

-parece que a Sakura le agrada ese chico-dijo la amatista bastante alto para que Shaoran lo escuchara

-si yo igual lo creo asi-respondio Eriol en el mismo volumen de voz

Shaoran trataba de relajarse pero parecia que no podia

-puede ser que ahora Sakura se enamore por primera vez en su vida-

-tu lo crees?-

-pues claro por eso soy su amiga-

Shaoran ya no aguantaba se prometia a si mismo que cuando este cara a cara con ese tipejo se la iba a romper poco a poco hasta que su sonrisa de imbecil se le borrara

-callense de una buena vez-grito Shaoran-ustedes…

El no pudo terminar ya que su boca fue tapada por una mano, sintio como un brazo rodearon sus brazos, dejandolo inmóvil, sin poder mover ningun músculo, viendo como lo alejaban de sus amigos trato de safarse pero la persona era bastante fuerte y lo tenia agarrado de una manera inmovilizadota esta persona sabia Karate

Ellos alejaron a Shaoran metiendole a un tipo bodega un lugar bastante oscuro, bastante tetrico, solo habia una ventana que alumbraba muy poco

El logro safarse de la mano en la boca

-dejenme!!!-grito

En eso aparecio una sombra

-yo que tu no hago tanto alboroto si no quieres que mis compañeros te golpeen Shaoran-dijo la sombra de la persona

Shaoran parecio seder ante la voz

-quien eres?-pregunto tratando de ver esa persona ya que la oscuridad no le dejaba ver bien

Esa voz se le parecia demasiada conocida

-acaso no te acuerdas de mi?-comento con ironia

Shaoran no contesto

-eso lo tomare como un no-dijo saliendo hacia la luz

Shaoran se quedo atonito ante aquella figura

-Touya Kinomoto-

CONTINUARA...


	5. Parte de la verdad

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de mi fic espero que sea de su agrado**

**Y algo…que si no hay Reviews no hay fic por que la verdad necesito apoyo e ideas para poner gracias**

**Y aquí les dejo el cap.5**

**Cap.5**

**Parte de la verdad**

-parece que a Sakura le agrada ese chico-dijo la amatista bastante alto para que Shaoran lo escuchara

-si yo igual lo creo asi-respondio Eriol en el mismo volumen de voz

Decian ambos con cierta discrecion sabiendo que Shaoran se encontraba a una distancia muy cercana a ellos y claro teniendo en cuenta que los nudillos blancos y la cara roja era por causa de celos,(aunque no lo aceptara) que le causaba la chica castaña y tambien sabiendo que en cualquier momento se lanzaria para golpear al chico

Shaoran era demasiado predecible

-puede ser que ahora Sakura se enamore por primera vez en su vida-

-tu lo crees?-

-pues claro por eso soy su amiga-rie divertida Tomoyo

-callense de una buena vez-grito Shaoran-ustedes…

Hubo un breve silencio

Tomoyo y Eriol esperaron para que el chico chino terminara su frase, pero nunca termino

-Shaoran?-pregunto divertidamente volteando hacia atrás Eriol

Esperandose encontrar a su amigo hecho un mar de furia

Pero no vio ni al mar de furia, ni a su amigo

-donde se habra metido?-dijo buscando por ambos lados

-que pasa Eriol?-Tomoyo camino hacia su novio

-a…Shaoran hace menos de 1 minuto se encontraba aquí, y no esta-

-seguramente tomo en cuenta que no podria romperle la cara al chico por que si no Sakura lo odiaria por toda su vida-dijo con suma sencillez Tomoyo

-tu crees?-

Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa por parte de la amatista de cabello azabache

Eriol simplemente se encongio de hombros y siguió caminando junto con Tomoyo

-Touya kinomoto-

Shaoran susurra casi inaudible

-si me recuerdas…sorprendente-dijo con ironia el muchacho de cabello oscuro, quien da ordenes que suelten al chico

-esto…-Shaoran baja la mirada safandose de los brazos

Es ilogico definitivamente la sangre que le estaba hirviendo hace momentos antes, le estaba causando ilusiones

Sonrie y se sienta en una caja de madera que se encontraba cerca

-estas delirando Shaoran-se susurraba –estas delirando Shaoran….-

-no, no estas delirando mocoso-

La ultima palabra hizo que subiera la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Touya

-tu!...estas muerto, tu, no puedes estar aquí-

-no estoy muerto, mocoso...estoy vivo, aunque quisieras que este 10 metros bajo tierra-

-Esto es totalmente ilogico…tu no eres el verdadero Touya, el se encuentra muerto-

-aunque no lo creas…asi es y te lo puedo demostrar-

Touya alza su camisa y muestra su abdomen donde se encuentra una pequeña cicatriz

-esta cicatriz… por tu culpa la tengo-

Y si era cierto era un dia que el y Sakura se encontraban jugando en el parque y el hermano muerto de celos salio corriendo detrás de Shaoran tropezandose y clavandole una pequeña piedra filosa en el abdomen, causando aumentar el odio que le tenia

-Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo acercandose a Sakura

-Tomoyo?-respingo Sakura

-quien es tu amigo?-pregunto con curiosida Eriol

-el?...-

Los dos la vieron con cara de "claro"

Ella sonrio

-el es Tokimura Nakare es nuevo en la ciudad-

-hola-dijo con una sonrisa el chico

-ella es Tomoyo Daidouji-

-mucho gusto –dijo la amatista

El joven asintio con la cabeza

-y el es Eriol Hiraguizawa-

-es un placer-

-igualmente-

-Y bueno…-Sakura empezo a buscar a alguien-bueno...pues el otro parece que no esta-con una sonrisa

-y Shaoran?-pregunto Sakura a Tomoyo

-no lo se..hace rato venia detrás de nosotros y desaparecio-

Sakura bajo la mirada para luego alzarla con una sonrisa

-despues te presento a Shaoran-

Tokimura abrio los ojos sorprendido, _"asi que Shaoran"_

-claro-sonrio

Mientras este seguia con la mirada perdida no se creia, lo que veia

-con esto es suficiente?...yo logre sobrevivir-

-pero…dijeron que en el accidente murieron toda la familia kinomoto -

-la historia es totalmente diferente a la que tu conoces-

-como?-

-asi como ves mi familia no murio en el accidente-

-no te entiendo-dijo indeciso Shaoran

-mi familia sobrevivio al accidente-

-pero…me informaron que el accidente fue totalmente catastrofico que murieron todos aunque…-

Shaoran se quedo pensativo y bajo la mirada

-no encontraron ningun cuerpo-susurro

- y la razon por la cual no encontraron ningun cuerpo fue por que no nos encontrabamos muertos-

-entonces…por que dijiste que tu lograste sobrevivir-

-por que aunque mis padres no murieron en el accidente, ahora se encuentran muertos-

-sabes?..explicate mejor que no te entiendo…como que tu sobreviviste?, fuiste el unico?..y…sobreviviste a que?-

-aquí no es lugar para hablar mocoso-

Touya se alejo

–te espero a esta direccion el domingo en la tarde-Touya le entrego un pedazo de hoja

-tengo que pedirte un favor..espero que no faltes-

Touya abrio la puerta

-perdon por dejarte asi…nos veremos el domingo-

-pero…-

-el domingo te contesto todas tus preguntas-

Shaoran no dijo nada y salio de alli aun con la cabeza llena de preguntas que necesitaban respuestas urgentemente

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////7

espero reviews por favor

sin reviews no hay fic

y perdon por ser corto

con cariño

atte.

angelsss


	6. La verdad detras de una sonrisa

**Holas…a todos perdon por tardar tanto pero es que yo ya tenia hecho el capitulo peropor undescuido mio se borro y lo tuve que hacer otra vez, y esa es la razon.**

**Bueno hay les dejo y me voy al capitulo:**

**Cap.6**

**La verdad detras de una sonrisa**

Shaoran se encontraba todavía de pie, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie

-Shaoran?...donde has estado?-pregunto Eriol sonriendo caminando hacia el

-no importa-

-que seco…-Eriol mira fijamente Shaoran algo le pasaba, se notaba preocupado –que te pasa?

Shaoran lo vio sorprendido

Seguramente lo noto, la confusion en su corazon que se reflejaba por los ojos, nada se le escapaba por eso era su mejor amigo

Suspiro

-no te puedo decir nada…no estoy totalmente informado sobre esta situación-dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo

-no te preocupes…-

-y Tomoyo y …Sa…kura-al decir lo ultimo recordo el chico palo y Sakura sonrojada lo que le causa una rabia gigante que se esparcía por cada miembro de su ser

-bueno pues ellas se quedaron con Tokimura y me enviaron a mi para venirte a buscar-dijo Eriol sin pasar desapercibido la reaccion de Shaoran al recordar a Sakura

-Tokimura?-pregunto Shaoran aun mas enojado

Ahora lo llamaban del nombre de pila, pues que era ese, ya un amigo de confianza?

-si se llama Tokimura Nakare-

-vamos-dijo aun con un deje de celos en la voz y pasando por alto la sonrisa picara de Eriol

-donde estará Shaoran?-dijo preocupadamente Sakura, por que siempre se comportaba Shaoran asi con ella, algunas veces pedia que se llvaran mejor pero eso parecia como si fuera algo inalcazable

-Y aparte Eriol, que lo fue a buscar no ha regresado-interrrumpio Tomoyo

Sakura asiente

-seguramente se le presento algo que los ha atrasado a ambos-informo Tokimura con una sonrisa

Una sonrisa falsa penso Tomoyo, quien al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta dela falsedad que reposaba en su ser

Hipocresía

-si, es lo mas probablemente-dijo viendo hacia un ventanal donde vio reflejada a dos personas que caminaban uno castaño y el con anteojos. Volteo bruscamente para encontrarse con los dos chicos que han estado esperando-hay vienen

-me alegro-dijo con una sonrisa Tomoyo viendo hacia los chicos, para después ver de reojo al "amigo" de su mejor amiga. Tenia una impresión que no logro identificar

-Eriol, Shaoran…-menciono Sakura sacando a la amatista de su pensamiento-por que tardaron mucho?

-es que no encontraba a Shaoran…-dijo sonriendo hacia Tomoyo que se encontraba sumisa a los asuntos, eso le extraño

Shaoran sacaba chispas por los ojos mientras veia al chico, que aunque no lo conocia ya le caia mal, y la razon no la aceptaba

-emm..Shaoran…el es Tokimura Nakare- dijo Sakura extrañada por la mirada asesina que le mandaba a Tokimura

-mucho gusto Shaoran…-extendiendole la mano

-Shaoran Li- extendiendo tambien la de el mirandolo fijamente-por casualidad no nos hemos visto?-pregunto

Tokimura se sorprendio

-no, no lo creo…soy nuevo en esta ciudad y ustedes son las primeras personas que conosco-

-si claro-respondio Shaoran separando su mano de el,pensando que cuando llegue a su casa la desinfectaria

Tokimura vio a su reloj e hizo una expresión de sorpresa

-disculpenme pero ya me tengo que ir-dijo Tokimura viendo a todos pero especialmente Sakura que le guiño el ojo

Shaoran se molesto mas de lo que estaba

-espero verlos otro dia y platicar mas a gusto-

-si…eso espero- dijo Sakura sonriendole

Tokimura se despidio de ellos de mano y camino

Sakura suspira

-parece que ya tenemos un nuevo amigo no creen?-sonrio Sakura

-pues sera tuyo,por que mio no… se ve que es un imbecil de primera-dijo Shaoran cruzandose de brazos y empezando a caminar

fruncio el ceño Sakura

-que te pasa Shaoran te molesta que haya uno mas imbecil que tu?-pregunto molesta Sakura-pues te aconsejo que no te molestes, por que el no es un imbecil

Shaoran se molesto

-ah…deberias estar ciega para no notar la cara de estupido que tenia

Sakura se molesto mas

-yo que tu…-

Mientras ellos peleaban

-que te parecio el nuevo amigo de Sakura, Tomoyo?-dijo Eriol caminando a lado de su novia, ignorando la pelea de los dos que se encontraba adelante de ellos

-no me inspiro confianza, con eso te digo todo-

Eriol la miro

-al acercarme y al ver sus ojos note…falsedad, maldad y rencor…tres defectos en una persona…lo mas conveniente sera que nos mantegamos alejados de el-

-pues parece que Sakura no noto este hecho-menciono Eriol al ver a Sakura peleandose normalmente con Shaoran

-Sakura es demasiado despistada e inocente para darse cuenta de algo asi…es normal por esa razon soy su amiga para protegerla…ya que ella no recuerda nada de 10 años en adelante-

-como?

-ella no recuerda nada de su infancia, perdio la memoria de chica-Tomoyo bajo la mirada

-no te entiendo-dijo confundido Eriol

-prometeme que todo lo que yo te diga no se lo digas a nadie, talves a Shaoran pero cuendo el te lo pida…por favor-Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos

-puedes confiar en mi-sonrio con sinceridad

Tomoyo le correspondio y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

-su madrasta me lo dijo un dia que fui a llevar a Sakura a su casa por que al hacer un trabajo se habia desmayado…(estudiaban juntas la secundaria)

////////Flash back//////////

Era un dia soleado, los pajaros cantaban y los rayos solares que daban en el rostro de la joven amatista que se encontraba sentada en una banca, esperando a alguien

La puerta se abrio mostrando a una señora

-como se encuentra Sakura?, esta bien?-

-si no te preocupes, solo por la falta de descanso le paso-dio la señora

-que bien…ah! Disculpe que descortes no me he presentado soy Tomoyo Daudoji-Tomoyo se inclino un poco

-mucho gusto soy la madre de Sakura, Rosaura Yamamoto-

Tomoyo sonrio. Para después desaparecerle la sonrisa

-que te pasa nena?

-es que…cuando la traia empezo a decir cosas incoherentes, y pedir ayuda-dijo muy preocupada Tomoyo

Rosaura suspiro

-tu eres su unica amiga… asi que no veo el inconveniente de decirte-

Tomoyo asintio

-pues una noche en que yo hacia mi cena, escuche ruidos en el patio trasero de mi casa y fui a investigar y vi que era Sakura que se encontraba desmayada entre mis rosales-

-eso quiere decir que usted no es su hija?- dijo sorprendida Tomoyo

La señora asintio con la cabeza cosa que sorprendió más a Tomoyo

-y… lo sabe?

Ella asintio otra vez cosa que sorprendió más a Tomoyo

Rosaura siguió- cuando la encontre la lleve adentro y espere que despertara y cuando desperto ella me dijo que no recordaba nada de su pasado, ni a sus padres a nadie, y la he estado tratando como una hija, aunque en varias noches ella tiene Sueños con personas que no conoce-

-puede ser que sea su pasado?

-eso yo igualmente pienso, pero confome a los sueños que me ha dicho me he dado cuenta que ella es la que no quiere recordar su pasado ella…

-se bloquea-interrumpio Tomoyo con los ojos cristalinos y viendo fijamente al suelo

No sabia nada del pasado de la persona que decia que era su mejor amiga

En eso se escucha un ruido y se ve que Sakura sale de su habitación

-Tomoyo sigues aquí?-pregunta Sakura viendo a su amiga

Tomoyo va y la abraza con fuerza

-Tomoyo que te pasa?

La amatista se separa y la ve con compasión

-nada, no te preocupes-sonriendole

Sakura le sonrio

//////Fin Flash back////////

-entonces por eso siempre estas al pendiente de ella-

-asi es… aunque ella solo me ha dicho que es adoptada, nada sobre sus sueños-

-entonces sigues esperando?-

Tomoyo asintio

-te repito que pronto llegara ese dia-

-lo se,-

-Tomoyo Eriol vamos- grito Sakura- no se atrasen tanto

-si- dijeron al unisono

Mientras ellos caminaban no se dieron cuenta que una persona los habia seguido

-parece que ya los conociste, tokimura- dijo un joven de cabello oscuro de unos 30 años de edad

-si…-

-que te parecieron?-

-lastima por que Sakura es una chica muy hermosa, hermano-

-que bueno que la veas asi, por que esta vez tu con tus habilidades de coqueteo me haran de utilidad-

-que bueno que lo veas asi,.pero lo que no entiendo,es el por que del temor al chiquillo ese de Shaoran-

-por que ese chiquillo,puede hacer que ella recuerde y si ella recuerda todo nuestro plan caera por el vacio-dijo el mayor caminando con un brazo por los hombros de su hermanito

-entonces mi funcion va ser..

-separarlos…Tokimura…separarlos-sonrio maléficamente el mayor

Tokimura tambien sonrio

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado**

**Y les agradezco mucho a..Iyen Kinoli, Andreaeb182, Kitti-Kinomoto-Li y gabyhyatt y a Mahidelin por sus reviews**

**Espero que me sigan escribiendo por que sin Reviews no hay fic**

**Les mando saludos **

**Me despido**

**angelsss**


	7. Emociones

HOLAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

CAP.7

EMOCIONES

-que ves Mama?-preguntaba una niña pequeña, de edad que no pasaba de los 8, quien acechaba por la puerta encontrándose a su madre, viendo por la ventana, con un pedazo de hoja y una pluma, como lo hacia cada atardecer

Siempre viendo como el sol se escondia por el horizonte dando un magnifico campo visual, viendo como los colores se tornaban para dar a conocer un nuevo color, permitiendo ver una imagen que solo el atardecer podria ofrecer

Pero, que pensaba o que sentia su madre al ver tal espectáculo?...

-estoy viendo el atardecer hija-dijo ofreciendole una sonrisa, ocultando el pedazo de papel en su cajon

-y que tanto le vez?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad la pequeña

-veo, como el sol se despide del mundo, descansando y reposando sobre una nube, para alumbrar con todo su fervor el nuevo dia que esta por llegar-

La niña la vio con detenimiento, aprendiéndose todos los rasgos que podía, pero por casos de la vida olvidaria

-entonces te estas despidiendo de sol?-la niña volteo al ver al astro rey posandose sobre la nube y ocultandose sobre otra, para mostrar pequeños astros solares

-claro hija, pero hay que dejarlo descansar no crees?-

-si madre!!!!, sabes te quiero mucho-la castaña se acerco y le deposito un beso lleno de dulzura a la mejilla de su madre

-yo igual te quiero mucho, mi pequeñito tesoro-la mujer toco con cierta delicadeza la nariz de su hija, para luego besar su mejilla con el doble de dulzura y de cariño que el de la misma.

La pequeña vio como su madre se separaba y le regalaba una de sus sonrisas, la mas hermosa de todas, para luego ver sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos

-corre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Es nublado, no veo, todo oscuro_

-dejalos ir,….-

Sangre, miedo, terror, panico, …celos?

-te quiero- viendo solamente los ojos, mientras todo lo demas de campo de vision es oscuro

_Esos ojos?_

_**-SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Sakura se levanto de golpe, respirando agitadamente y llevandose una mano a su frente secandose el sudor frio que tenia, para después posarla en su pecho, apretandolo suavemente , como si con esa reaccion pudiera calmar el corazon que parecia explotarle

-es la, misma mujer de siempre-dijo tratando de tranquilizar su respiración

Sakura se quedo viendo hacia su ventana, todavía se podia ver el cielo oscuro y la luna resplandeciente en lo alto. En eso sintio algo mojado sobre la sabana que la mantenia tapada, bajo la mirada para ver de donde caia el agua y se dio cuenta que las gotas salian de sus dos joyas color esmeralda que tenia por ojos

Se encontraba llorando

-estoy llorando-susurro casi sin creerlo, y por ese momento no supo por que razon abrazo sus piernas y empezo a llorar sin control alguna

Al dia siguiente

El dia no era como todos, se encontraba el sol escondido entre las nubes cargadas de agua, dando un aspecto escalofriante la maña na de viernes

-pareciera que va llover todo-dijo Eriol mirando hacia el cielo caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela

-lastima , yo que pensaba que hoy saldria de compas con Sakura-se resigno Tomoyo, caminando a lado de Eriol

-y hablando de ella mira quien llega alli-eriol apunto hacia una chica castaña que caminaba, en direccion de ellos

-buenos dias chicos-sonrio Sakura llegando a ellos

-buenos dias-

-parece que hoy no va ser un buen dia, esta nublado-

-tu crees?-se escucho una voz a su espalda

-claro , es acaso que no lo ves Shaoran-respondio Sakura volteando al chico que se encontraba atrás de ella

-si, si lo veo-sonrio Shaoran

Sakura rodo los ojos y empezo a caminar a la misma distancia que Eriol y Tomoyo, que se encontraban bastantes alejados

Ya en el salon

-dicen que hay un alumno nuevo-dijo Eriol acercandose al asiento de Tomoyo

-y quien?-pregunto con curiosidad Sakura

-no lo se-respondio simplemente Eriol

Entro la maestra de literatura

-buenos dias alumnos-dijo la señora que tenia por maestra

-buenos dias profesora-repondieron algunos de los del salon

-hoy se integra un nuevo alumno a este grupo-La mestra mira hacia la puerta que se abre mostrando al mismo chico de el centro comercial- el es Tokimura Nakare espero que lo reciban con gusto-

Shaoran sintio su sangre fluir al ver la figura que se tornaba ante el, apreto los puños cuando vio cuando paso a lado de la compañera de en frente y le guiño el ojo coquetamente, como se atrevia a tener tanta confianza.

-el es el nuevo alumno?-pregunto con hastio Tomoyo

-parece que si-respondio con simpleza Eriol

Los dos suspiraron

-bueno habran sus libros en la Pág.162, por favor-

Sakura miraba por la ventana no le prestaba atención a lo que decia la maestra, todavía recordaba su sueño, quien era esa mujer que al verla le inspiraba confianza?

-señorita Kinomoto podria empezar a leer?-menciono la maestra

Pero ese grito, esos ojos que vio llenos de miedo de suplica eran de la misma mujer

-señorita Kinomoto?-

Habra pasado algo horrible

Sakura sintio como le tocaban el hombro y al voltear encontro el rostro de Shaoran

-Sakura, si no quieres que te saquen, lee la pag 162-murmuro Shaoran al oido de Sakura haciendo que este se le erizaran los vellos de le nuca, y tambien ocasionando que temblara, ella no, pero su interior si, al sentir la suave respiración del chico en su cuello y oir su voz baja y sexi solo para ella

Sakura sintio nerviosamente, que rayos le pasaba

Y empezo:

EL ATARDECER

El amanecer es un fenómeno al cual la mayoría de las personas les gustaría apreciar, ver como el sol se oculta entre la nubes, formando asi una impresión fantástica, viendo como ha cada movimiento, los colores de l cielo cambian poco a poco de azul a rosado, que se torna verde, para luego rojizo con violeta, viendo en cada instante, en cada lugar, diferente color, para terminar a oscuro, dando así por terminado el espectáculo, que nunca ha fallado para tranquilizar a cualquier persona y regalar una sonrisa, hasta la corazón mas duro y frió de una persona, pero el instante mas hermoso, es cuando el cielo se torna dorado con negro dando ver los últimos rayos del sol despidiéndose de todo aquel, que se toma la molestia de esperar ese momento magnifico…- sakura suspiro tratando de impedir la salida de las lagrimas que golpeaban sus ojos-…en lo que se da por terminado un día, para empezar otro. La persona con el sol en sus pupilas, se olvida de todo…-ya no soportaba mas quería desahogarse-…para apreciar tal panorama que el astro rey le ofrece a solo ese ser viviente que lo vio. Muchos lo ven romántico…otros aburrido; ver como el mismo sol se ocultándose, pero lo que no saben es que cada vez que el sol se despide reposando sobre las nubes, acurrucándose en cada una; es sola y única, nunca habrá otro igual, ya que cada vez, va hacer diferente y especial.

Sakura termino recordando poco a poco el sueño

_"veo, como el sol se despide del mundo, descansando y reposando sobre una nube, para alumbrar con todo su fervor el nuevo dia que esta por llegar"_

Esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esa mirada le causaban tanto dolor

"_yo igual te quiero mucho, mi pequeñito tesoro"_

-te quiero-susurro

Sintio como sus piernas se flaqueaban, y vio como su vista poco a poco se volvia oscura y sintio como su cuerpo se desvanecia, para liego sentir un leve golpe en la nuca, cayendo y sintiendo como unos brazos la rodeaban y le daban un calido abrazo y ver por ultimo los ojos ambares del chico que la abrazaba con ternura

-Shaoran-susurro para luego perder la conciencia

Sakura abrio los ojos torpemente y vio que se encontraba en la enfermeria de la escuela, le dolia la cabeza y cuando se toco la parte vio que tenia una curita, se habia lastimado

-sakura que bueno que ya despertaste-la amatista la abrazo con ternura-pero que te paso?

-no lo se, senti tristeza, dolor al leer eso, que me acordo a mi sueño-

-el mismo?-

-no, ultimamente no te he contado lo que me pasa, ni que sueños he tenido, perdoname-Sakura inclino el rostro-seguramente has estado muy preocupada por mi

Tomoyo sonrio

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo en tono consolador

-Primero que nada desde que conoci a Shaoran he tenido sueños bastante frecuentes-

Tomoyo la vio con confusion, que tenia que ver Shaoran en este caso?

- pero igual hay uno que se parece mucho a el, no se por que, solo que en chico

-a Shaoran de chico?

Sakura asintio con la cabeza

-todavia no son muy claros los sueños pero son bastante visibles-

-es extraño, seguramente el tiene que ver con tu….-

En ese momento tocan la puerta interrumpiendo la corta platica de ellas dos y entra Shaoran junto con Eriol, visiblemente preocupados

-como te sientes Sakura?-pregunto preocupado el de lentes

-bien gracias…por preocuparse por mi-

-no hay problema-sonriendo

-ah! Es cierto como es que llegue aquí?

-bueno cuando te desmayaste caíste en los brazos de Shaoran-empezo Eriol- y el mismo te trajo aquí como su damisela en peligro

Shaoran en ese momento sintio como la sangre fluia hacia su cabeza y como se sentia caliente como si tuviera fiebre

-y sabes- Eriol se acerco a Sakura que se encontraba levemente sonrojada,- y creo que le encanto ver tu rostro dormido por que no dejo de mirarte- le susurro en el oido que para sorpresa de ella no sintio lo mismo, que cuando Shaoran lo hizo.Y claro se puso mas roja al igual que Shaoran que logro escuchar lo que dijo Eriol

Tomoyo rio levemente al ver la reaccion de ambos castaños

-Eriol!!!!!-Shaoran saco de golpe a Eriol de alli-no entres-

-pero, porque-pregunto aparentemente inocente

-no entres-

Tomoyo al ver eso salio de la enfermeria para dejar solos a ambos castaños

Sabia que los sueños de Sakura con Shaoran eran por algo, asi que decidio dejarlos solos

-bueno me voy-

-no. Tomoyo a ti , no te saque-suplico Shaoran

-adios-cerro la puerta

Shaoran volteo para ver a una Sakura sonrojada, y se acerco ignorando el hecho de que el tambien estaba sonrojado

-gracias por traerme-

-no hay problema-susurro timidamente-e-etto, no lo hagas caso a Eriol, sabes que esta medio loco

-si, lo se-

El silencio inundo el sitio

-cuando te desmayaste y te traia escuche que dijeras mama-

Sakura lo vio confundida

-yo?-

-si-

-bueno… pues no me acuerdo-

Otro silencio

Sakura vio su rostro y se sonrojo al recordar el sentimiento extraño y agradable que sintio cuando Shaoran le hablo al oido, su respiración, su voz, y sentir tan cerca su cara de la su cuello, sintio la necesidad en ese momento de que su rostro este mas cerca, queria tocarlo

Shaoran la miro fijamente, levemente sonrojada, con los cabellos revueltos, y la luz solar chocando en su rostro, la hacia ver divina, como una niña inocente

Sus ojos se posaron en los ojos de ella, verdes jade, un hermoso verde, que demostraba fragilidad e inocencia como todo su ser, después sus ojos se posaron ante sus labios, entreabiertos, estaba respirando agitadamente, en que estara pensando?...de pronto sintio la necesidad de tocarlos, de probarlos, aunque no podia, pero queria.

Respiraba agitadamente pro todas las sensaciones que sentia en ella, no entendia por que lo sentia, pero le agradaba

Y sin darse cuenta ambos se deseaban

En aquel instante, Shaoran no penso en anda. Su cuerpo se movió por inercia. Fue un instante fugaze n el actuó impulsivamente, tal vez demasiado, se acerco lentamente a ella, preguntandose que estaba haciendo?...no lo sabia, pero lo queria.

Sakura mantuvo sus facciones levemente contritas por la sorpresa y no se movio. .

Fue solo un instante en el que dudo lo que haria, pero al mirar fijamente aquellos ojos esmeraldas cualquier duda desapareció y se acerco despacio hacia ella y rozo levemente sus labios, haciendo que a cada contacto de los labios una corriente electrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo. Los labios de Sakura temblaron.

TRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los dos se separaron bruscamente, con la respiración agitada

-me tengo que ir- susurro Shaoran todavía sin creer lo que apunto iba hacer

-claro-dijo Sakura sin mirarlo a ver

Sakura solo escucho la puerta cerrarse

¿Qué iba a pasar? Entre ellos?...pero la cosa era que queria que pasara entre ellos?

CONTINUARA!!!!!

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR QUE A MI, EN LO PEROSNAL SI

ESPERO REVIEWS

POR QUE SIN REVIEWS NO HAY FIC

SALUDOS

Atte.

ANGELSSS


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno les dejo con el siguiente capitulo, antes de decir mi testamento (aunque no lo creo, pero ok)**

**Aquí ta!!!!!!**

Capitulo 8

Sakura todavia estaba en algun lugar del universo, donde ella era la unica que conocia ese famoso lugar, ya que siempre lo visitaba

Que era lo que iba a pasar entre ella y Shaoran si no fuera porque el "bendito" timbre los haya despistado? No lo sabia…bueno….si lo sabia y perfectamente, ya que lo deseaba en muy profundo de su ser, pero obviamente no lo aceptaba

Sakura poso su mano a sus labios y los rozo con las yemas de sus dedos, ese roze no era nada comparado con lo que tuvo con Shaoran

Sakura suspira, y se fija en las flores de cerezo que se encontraba adornando la enfermeria

Las flores rosadas y el fondo del cuarto, azul, vaya combinación!!!!

Sakura se levanta de la camilla y camina hacia un ventanal, que daba para las canchas y varios arboles,

-muy bien, que fue lo que paso?…Sakura calma, calma

Empezó a pasear su mirada por todos lados, hasta que se topo con un chico de cabello color avellana que caminaba en direccion contraria con la cabeza gacha

Su respiración se volvia agitada y su corazon empezo a palpitar rapidamente

-Shaoran-susurro viendo como aquel chico caminaba como si tratara de asimilar algo, para Luego sentarse en una banca

TOC TOC

Sakura desperto de su ensueño y miro a ver hacia la puerta y se encontro a un chico alto, cabello oscuro, ojos azules

-Tokimura?-dijo la castaña al ver al chico alli

-Sakura?, como te sientes?, estas bien?...que te paso en la clase?-pregunto

-ah?, e-etto estoy bien, me siento un poco mareada, pero no me muero tan fácilmente-dijo entre una sonrisa

_Si lo se-_penso Tokimura al mismo tiempo que sonrio a Sakura

-me alegro-.dijo Tokimura- pero?..mira lo que tienes en tu frente, cuando te golpeaste?

-jajajaja cuando me desmaye, pero no es nada de importancia-

-jajaja espero….y…que tanto veias por la ventana?-Tokimura camino hacia el ventanal y asecho

-ah!!!!estaba apreciando la vista que se logra distinguir de este lugar-

-si, claro-dijo Tokimura viendo al tal castaño sentado en la banca- la vista, muy hermoso, verdad?

-quien?-respondió Sakura con deje de nerviosismo

-la vista-Tokimura la miro a ver y se percato que desde que entro ha tenido un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-claro, la vista-sonrio

Se tenia que apresurar, por que si no todo se iba a caer en pedazos

- que te pasa?-acercandose hacia ella y poniendole una mano en su frente-te sientes mal?-bajando su mano hacia sus mejillas y acariciandolas levemente

Sakura se sonrojo

-po-por que?-pregunta con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz

-has estado sonrojada desde que llegue?-sonrio coquetamente, aun acariciandole la mejilla- tienes fiebre?

-no- dijo Sakura sonriendole y estando aun mas sonrojada

-que bueno-en ese momento el bendito(y esta vez si, es bendito) timbre sono-creo que es mejor que me retire, compermiso, espero que mañana estes mejor-sonrio, caminando hacia la puerta

-si, nos vemos-sonrio

Tokimura salio, y se quedo apoyado en la puerta sonriendo con maldad y diversion, su mision estaba funcionando a la maravilla

-seras mas facil, Sakura-

Tokimura empezo a caminar en direccion a su salon, sin percartarse que estaba siendo vigilado por cierta amatista

Que se traia en sus manos ese Tokimura pensaba Tomoyo

-no es de buena educación que espies a las personas señorita, y usted es una dama educada-

Tomoyo escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-pero si es una persona que quiere lastimar a alguien que quiero mucho, esa educación se esfumara en el aire-Tomoyo se voltio para encontrarse con los ojos de su amado

-en ese caso, yo tambien olvidare mi educación, para estar cerca de usted y apoyarte en todo momento-

Tomoyo le sonrio y lo abrazo tiernamente

-y por esa razon…yo igual me encontrare a tu lado, joven, pero usted de que habla si me ha estado espiando-

-como no podre espiar a una dama que contiene tanta hermosura en su ser, y al que me encuentro enamorado-

-hay una excepción-Tomoyo se acerco a el y lo beso tiernamente

-entonces me ayudaras a saber que trama ese Tokimura?

-claro, solo por estar a su lado ayudaria hasta a espiar al mas peligroso narcotraficante jajaja-

-y por esa razon, me ha robado el corazon-

-oh!, he cometido un gran pecado, le he robado el corazon a la bella dama, que ha robado el mio-

Tomoyo le sonrio

-ahora, vamos joven-

-despues de usted señorita-

Los dos se encaminaron hacia donde habia desaparecido Tokimura

Shaoran caminaba en la parte trasera de la escuela

Todavía pensando en lo que apunto iba a pasar si no fuera por el timbre (igual que la otra)

-Shaoran que idiota, eres el mas idiota de todos-se repetia asi mismo- como te atreviste a casi besarla-idiota-se repitio otra vez, sentandose en una banca que se encontraba alli

Pero aunque Shaoran se insultaba sutilmente todavía no entendía, el porque iba a besarla, que fue esa reacción de su parte?, que fue ese impulso que llevo a tomar esa reaccion?

Acaso sentia algo por ella?, que era esa sensación de nervios y deseos que sintio cuando los labios de Sakura rozaron con los suyos? Con solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel, y sentia su corazon palpitar a mil por hora, al recordar el contacto que tuvieron ambos, pero aunque fue un corto instante, ese contacto leve, le hizo sentir unas emociones que desconocía totalmente

Shaoran sonrio

Aunque fue una estupides de primera de su parte…le gusto sentir esas emociones de nerviosismos y deseo revueltas en su interior

-estupido, deja de pensar en eso-ya habia cambiado el dilema

Y se preguntaba que era lo que pensaba Sakura al no detenerlo ni rechazarlo?, acaso ella lo deseaba?

Shaoran se reprendio por seguir pensando en eso

Alzo la mirada y se fijo en el ventanal de la enfermeria, seguira alli? En eso vio como una sombra asechaba, y noto que una sombra asechaba

Susu ojos que antes mostraba ternura y confusion cambiaron totalmente apareciendo fuego en ellos

Que hacia Tokimura en la enfermeria?

Si por el fuera hubiera salido corriendo hacia la enfermeria y hubiera sacado a Tokimura con patadas, pero…no necesitaba tiempo no podia ver a Sakura después de que intento besarla, no.

Shaoran trato de respirar calmadamente, ya que su respiración se torno agitada al saber que Tokimura se encontraba en la enfermeria

-Shaoran?, que te pasa?-Shaoran respingo un poco y volteo para encontrarse a Yamazaki junto con Chiharu que lo veian con un deje de preocupacion

-oh! nada solo que estoy cansado-

-pues en ves de cansado te notas estresado-Yamazaki se acerco

Shaoran sonrio

-y como se encuentra Sakura?-dijo Chiharu

Y sintio su corazon latir apresuradamente

-bi-bien, ya desperto-

-que bueno-

En ese momento sono el timbre

-bueno, ya van a empezar las clases, nos vemos en el salon -dijo Chiharu retirandose y dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos

Shaoran penso "domingo en la tarde" y respiro profundamente

Otra situación en que pensar

Todavía no olvidaba la repentina aparición de Touya Kinomoto, saliendo de la tumba y diciendo que no se encontraba muerto y que su Familia no habia fallecido en el trafico accidente

Shaoran abrio los ojos

Si el no murio

Podria ser que Sakura Kinomoto tampoco

Sonrio para si mismo

No habia pensado en eso

Se levanto y empezo a caminar para su salon,

//////Flash Back////////

…_promesa que cuando nos volvamos a ver vamos a ser los mejores amigos _

_Y tal ves a algo mas-.dijo con un leve sonrojo y extendiendo el menique_

_-ah!!!si –dijo igual sonrojado y extendiendo su menique y entrelazando con la chica _

////////Fin de Flas back////////

-espero que si-

El siguio caminando olvidando todo lo pasado en la enfermeria

CONTINUARA….

**HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Perdon por tardar, pero se me fue un poco la inspiración,…..bueno mucho, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Y les pido disculpas a angel seiriu y danny1989 por haber interrumpido el beso, jajajaja y si, yo igual odio al timbre ya que te quita la inspiración cuando vas a decir algo importante jajajaja mis disculpas y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Nos leeeeeeemos bye**

**Okis , adios**

**Nos leemos en el otro capitulo**

**Bexos y baxos**

**Adios**

**Nos vemos**

**angelsss**


	9. Escapar

**Hola!!!!, perdon por el siglo de mi tardanza, es que se me fue mucho, demasiado la inspiracion y no supe seguirlo pero aqui esta el cap. Este capitulo ya lo tenia listo desde hace como 2 semanas pero no me habia dado tiempo para reelerlo ni para subirlo, con tantas cosas sobre la entrada de la prepa hay es un horror!!!!**

**Y tambien ahora que empieza el curso puede ser que tarde demasiado para el siguiente cap pero tratare de hacer todo lo posible.**

**Gracias por su paciencia ()**

Domingo en la tarde, pensó Shaoran mientras caminaba con una nota en la mano mirando a todos lados y en cada casa que se le pasaba enfrente, no podía creer que ya había llegado tan rápido el domingo en la tarde, suspiro tratando de aclarar la mente y echar de un lado los nervios que lo carcomían poco a poco mientras recordaba aquel incidente que tuvo en el centro comercial "encontrarse con Touya Kinomoto el hermano de su ahora amor platónico Sakura Kinomoto" todavía no cabía en si; el aparecimiento del hermano y el casi beso con Sakura Yamamoto, no lo dejaban en paz.

Suspiro nuevamente parándose enfrente de una casa color verde de dos pisos algo aterradores pero espaciosos

-aquí es!-susurro mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba el cielo, lamentándose de su infortunio destino. Camino hacia la entrada toco el timbre dos veces seguidas sin recibir respuesta, eso le altero los nervios mas de lo que ya estaban. Siguió tocando, sin respuesta todavía. Suspiro nuevamente y toco nuevamente el timbre.

Se escucho algunos pasos acercarse del otro lado de la puerta hasta que alguien abrio esta, una chica de cabello carmesí mucho mas alta que el, complexión delgada y un rostro que demostraba amabilidad.

-Shaoran li?-pregunto sin dejar al chico tan siquiera hablar

-si, el mismo-asienta con la cabeza, ve como ella le da paso para que entre, el entra no muy convencido, mirando en cada rincón, tratando de encontrar un ser viviente en ese lugar, camino hasta que llego a una puerta, pareciera el despacho, la joven abre la puerta y entra, después de un rato sale la joven y deja pasar a Shaoran, el entra silenciosamente.

-vaya, mocoso…Pensé que no vendrías-se escucho una voz a lo fondo, el trata de mirar pero una halo de oscuridad tapa el rostro aunque el ya sepa quien es.

-pues ya me tienes aquí…-dijo con desden el castaño

Touya se para y se pone enfrente de un ventanal, dando hacia un parque y suspira pesadamente

-para que me quieres?- pregunta con un cierto tono de fastidio tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo, que sinceramente no sabia el por que.

-Kaho ya te puedes retirar?-se escucha como la puerta se cierra dejando el lugar en un serio e incomodo silencio.-te cite para decirte y explicarte todo sobre el asesinato de mis padres-

Shaoran asiente con la cabeza

-mis padres, como ya sabes, no murieron en un accidente…fueron asesinados-dijo sentándose en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba cuando llego.

-asesinados-susurra para si mismo, mas para que los demás-pero… quienes?

-eso todavía no lo se, la única pista que tengo es que trabajaron con mi padre y que ahora-deja de hablar un momento y respira profundo-y…que ahora…están detrás de mi hermana…-susurra

Shaoran abre los ojos atónitos todavía no entendía, se quedo en silencio mientras su mente reprogramaba la ultima frase que dijo, sus labios se encontraba entreabiertos dejando pasar el aire a sus pulmones, que ya se había vuelto agitado.

Touya comprendió todo eso y nego con la cabeza rodando los ojos.

-hay mocoso,¿de verdad estas mal en tus facultades mentales?-pregunta viéndolo a través de la poca luz que dejaba entrar las abrumadoras cortinas de color oscuro que tapaban las ventanas.

-uh?-fue lo único que se le formo en la cabeza, mientras todavía recapitulaba todo lo posible en su cerebro, si funcionaba en ese momento, cosa que dudaba Touya y hasta el mismo Shaoran.

Touya suspiro y miro hacia el techo

-t-tu hermana?...Sakura?...es acaso que ella no esta muerta?...- Las manos le temblaban, el corazón le empezó a palpitar demasiado rápido para su gusto, sentía un extraño revoloteo en su estomago, y una inconsciente sonrisa adorno su rostro, tendria la oportunidad de poder cumplir la promesa.

-no!-respondió por lo bajo-…..pero esta desaparecida-paso su mano por su cara y se tapo los ojos.

Shaoran sintió como un balde de agua cayera en su espalda congelando todo aquel calor que se había subido a la cabeza, una punzada en el corazón borro la sonrisa que se había formado en su mirada y el brillo que había empezado a denotar se esfumo con un simple soplido del viento aunque entendía que todavía había esperanza

-desaparecida?-repitió mas en un susurro mientras llevaba una mano a sus cabellos revolviéndolo mas de lo que ya estaban, el ambiente se tenso y un fuerte silencio inundo el lugar.

-al momento del accidente, logramos sobrevivir-repitió mientras tomada un bocada de aire, para que no se notara el quebradizo de sus palabras-las mismas personas que la buscan nos encontraron y nos engañaron diciendo que había unas personas que nos buscaban para asesinarlos, nosotros creímos en sus palabras fácilmente y aprovecharon el mas mínimo momento para atacarnos.

Atacarlos? pregunto shaoran, todo iba demasiado rápido, no lograba entender muchas cosas y sabia que no era un momento muy preciso para preguntar.-en ese momento es cuando tus padres murieron?—pregunto un poco incomodo ante la situación

-sí, yo logre ayudar a que Sakura se escapara…para que los malditos traidores no lograran alcanzarla-

_//////Flas bAck//////_

_Se escuchaban pasos temblorosos por toda la habitación, un silencio incomodo, respiraciones agitadas y algunas manchas de sangre por el piso._

_Un chico agarrado de la mano de otra persona corrían por toda la casa tratando de escapar de la persona que los perseguían con el futuro de asesinarlos. Lograron llegar a la cocina la puerta trasera estaba siendo obstaculizada por el hombre._

_-Touya que hacemos el hombre esta allí-susurra una niña castaña, escondida detrás de uno de los almacenes, no se lograba ver nada todo estaba en plena oscuridad._

_El chico la miro a ver y se fijo en sus ojos verdes, siempre tenia un brillo especial pero ahora ese brillo estaba opacado por una cortina de terror y miedo _

_-ese hombre mato a mama y a papa…Touya tengo miedo-el chico la abrazo con fuerza mientras ocultaba su mirada en su pecho_

_-niños salgan, mi intención no fue hacerles daño fue solo un accidente, necesito decirles algo por favor salgan de donde se encuentren para que les cure la herida-Touya abraza mas fuerte a su hermanita mientras miraba la mancha de sangre que esta mantenía en su espalda –vamos salgan, tenemos que hablar-gritaba el hombre revisando por todos lados._

_-Touya-susurra la niña mientras se aferraba mas a el, quien le acaricio el cabello mientras le veía con una sonrisa_

_-no te preocupes todo estará bien..confía en mi-dijo el joven con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro tenia miedo, y no sabia que hacer, tenia que proteger a cualquier costo su hermanita, era todo lo que le quedaba, esos asesinos le habían quitado todo lo que el quería, excepto la pequeña y frágil chica que tenia en sus brazos._

_-Touya…-la niña sollozo despacio y se llevo unas manos a su rostro. El chico suspiro y se acerco mas a la pared, al escuchar como el mismo chico se acercaba a paso lento pasando a su lado y siguiendo de largo sin darse cuenta de su presencia de los que estaban allí._

_-tratare de agarrarlo mientras tu aprovechas y corres, entiendes-dijo el chico mientras le quitaba las manos de su cara y la veía fijamente a sus ojos verdes._

_-y…si…n-no puedo?-pregunto la niña tratando sin ningún logro evitar que sus lagrimas salieran._

_-yo se que tu puedes…recuerda como me correteabas a mi en casa, imagíname delante de ti burlándome de tu horrible cara y corre con todo con lo que puede dar tus piernas -dijo el chico con una sincera sonrisa, logrando sacar una tímida y callada sonrisa a su hermanita-tu puedes, ahora…yo confió en ti._

_El sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo con fuerza mientras murmuraba algo de "te quiero", y el verbo buscar en una de sus oraciones. La ojiverde pareció sentir algo húmedo que caía en su nuca resbalaba por sus mejillas. Escucho un sollozo._

_La niña sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando escucho los pasos de aquel sujeto que se acercaba mas a ellos. Trato de ignorar los sollozos de su hermano mientras se alejaba de ella se acercaba a aquel sujeto._

_La ojiverde logro divisar a su hermano levantarse a las espaldas del sujeto, y como lo agarraba del cuello y obligaba soltar la navaja que mantenia en su mano con un golpe en su muñeca, escucho leves quejidos del parte de los dos, y su mirada se horrorizo el ver como el hombre habia golpeado a su hermano en el estomago, logrando sacarse de sus brazos._

_Escucho como mas paso corrían por las distintas partes de la casa y se asomaban por todas las puertas que habia allí, siendo entre tres o cuatro personas, todas estaban tapadas excepto una la del patio trasero, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras veia como las luz de la luna iluminaba el pequeño pero estrecho camino que daba hacia un monte y recordó las palabras de su hermano "corre con todo con lo que puede dar tus piernas", pero no podia tenia miedo. Vio como todos los sujetos corrian hacia donde estaba su hermano y se tiraban hacia el, vio como el forcejeaba ante aquellos hombres y camino lentamente sin apartar la vista hasta que se tropezo con un arma, algo mediana. Dio un grito ahogado._

_Se quedo alli mirando aquella "cosa" y la agarro, le pesaba y era bastante grande para ella, noto como temblaba sus manos bajo aquella cosa y la agarro firmemente sin quitar el temblor._

_Camino hacia la puerta y se guardo atrás de una de las paredes mientras guardaba la pistola, era un mal momento pero no quería que nadie lo utilizara para matar gente. La entierra en una maseta cerca de la puerta_

_Escucho como su hermano gritaba y volteo vio como era golpeado por un sujeto grande a espaldas de ella. Tenia miedo. agarro el arma con rapidez y la alzo hacia el hombre, mientras escuchaba cada grito que provenia de su hermano. Y con lagrimas en los ojos tiro el gatillo y un fuerte impacto sonó por todas partes y un golpe sordo se escucho._

Unos Ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que se levantaba bruscamente de su cama y respiraba agitadamente, se llevo una mano al frente y se seco el sudor. Nuevamente los sueños extraños, penso la chica mientras se acostaba y miraba el techo con lentitud escuchando los latidos de su corazon. Quizas no era buena idea ver a altas horas de la noche un pelicula de terror, mas cuando a ella no le gustaban esas clases de películas, pero claro detrás de todo esos estaban las influencias de su gran amiga Tomoyo y su querido novio Eriol. Nego con la cabeza, su sueño no tenia nda que ver con la palicula que habia visto en la noche,"_aunque si había mucha sangre" _penso mientras veia al techo,"_pero no habia ningun chico llamado Touya" _No recordaba casi nada de aquel sueño excepto algunas imágenes y los ojos de aquel chico se llevo una mano a la sien, tratando de amortiguar el dolor que le habia causado pensar en eso.

Escucho como golpeaban la puerta y como una cabellera asomaban por ella. y unos ojos se alegaraban a verla despierta

-hasta que despiertas-se escucho una voz proveniente detrás de Tomoyo quien asechaba por la puerta.

-pasen-dijo la ojiverde, mientras se levantaba y trataba que no ellos no lograran ver sus ojos. Seguia vestida com la noche anterior al salir al cine con sus amigos. No le habia costado el problema cambiarse al llegar ya que se encontraba cansada y solamente se tiro a su cama a dormir.-prométanme no volver a develarme-termino gritando yendo as u baño y mojandose la cara.

-si tu nos pediste que salgamos-reprocho Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Sakura y se acomodaba un peluche en forma de cachorro en su piernas.

-pues me arrepiento, olvide que ir con ustedes al cine es decir una noche de pesadillas por una tonta pelicula de terror-salio y se quedo parada en la puerta mientras veia a tomoyo que hacia pucheros y a Eriol sonriendo con dulzura al ver la cara de su novia.

Sakura suspiro resignada mientras veia a tomoyo y veia a eriol. Algunas veces los dos lograban cruzar personalidades, y ser Tomoyo la niña de gran sentido del humor y eriol el niño paciente.

Bufo y sonrio. mientras recordaba aquel extraño sueño y ese personaje que habia sacado algunas lagrimas al solo recordarlo.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////&////////////////////////////////////

-Ella mato al sujeto que me golpeaba…….

_Un golpe sordo se escucho, l hombre habia caido a los pies de Touya y de la niña que ya habia soltado la pistola y permanecia inmóvil, con su expresión de sorpresa y miedo sus manos seguian estando alzadas a ala altura de donde habia disparado._

_-sakura?-El chico la miro sorprendido. Ella temblaba sus ojos no tenian vida, su respiración era agitada._

_-agarrenla-el grito hizo que sakura despertara y se llevara un mano a la cara y gritara. Touya agarro y se puso enfrente de todos y empezo a tratar de tirarlos al piso y golpearlos evitando que llegaran ala niña._

_-Sakura!!!!!!! Vete!!!!!!!!!!-grito Touya mientras trataba de oponerse a los hombres de alli. Ella no reacciono.-vete!!!!!-siguio gritando Touya, ella alzo la mirada lentamente y lo miro ante toda la oscuridad del cuarto-corre!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Ella sollozo y se volteo para hechar a correr hacia el monte que ya habia visto antes , corrio con todo lo que pudo dar sus piernas hasta que se perdio de vista. Touya sonrio y sintio un golpe y luego escucho otro disparo y todo se nublo hasta quedar todo oscuro" vayan detrás de ella" fue lo único que escucho después de…nada._

-desde esa vez, no he sabido nada de ella, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que ella se encuentra viva en cualquier lugar de aquí-dijo mientras suspira.

Shaoran vacilo un momento antes de contestar.

-Tratare de ser util-contesto por ultimo dudando un poco en su interior, trataria de buscarla aunque no sabia como.

:::::-:::::::-.::::::.-:::::.::::::-:::::::.-.::::::::

Caminaba por las calles con la mirada en el suelo, desde que era chica siempre ha sido muy temerosa, nunca habia logrado confiar en nadie algunas veces ni siquiera en su madre pero con el paso del tiempo había agarrado el calor a la vida, aunque fue muy difícil, no recordaba nada de su niñez, pero algunas veces tenia miedo de recordar, sentía que si lograba hacerlo mas, tarde desearía no haberlo hecho.

Sonrió con melancolía, mientras el viento soplaba y hacia que algunos mechones de su cabello chocaran con su rostro, siempre que tenia un sueño como ese, lograba que una tristeza la inundaran. Escucho las risa de Tomoyo que se encontraba a su lado, siempre habia estado a su lado, siempre la ha apoyado en lo peores momentos, siempre le ha dado una ayuda cuando lloraba sin razon, cuando por nada se ponia triste o se molestaba por cosas sin sentido, ella era su amiga ¿Qué habría pasado si no la hubiera conocido?.

Sollozo y cerro los ojos mareándose un poco.

-Sakura?-la voz de Tomoyo le sonó lejos, y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

-ah?...que paso?-pregunto sonriendo y viendo a los ojos de la chica.

-Eriol te preguntó¿que si quieres un refresco?-dijo a amatista riendo amablemente

-oh!, si claro, por favor

-entonces ahora venimos-dijo el chico agarrando a Tomoyo de la mano y jalándola- ahora regresamos

Ella sonrió y los vio alejándose hacia la tienda que se encontraba algo lejos de ese parque. ¿Parque? Ella miro por todos lados ¿Cuándo había llegado aun parque? Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la banca mas cerca que se encontraba y miro hacia el cielo.

¿Qué habría pasado si todavía se encontraría sola¿Que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera abandonado en la oscuridad, que ni ella misma sabia de donde vino? Un escalofríos paso por su espalda, y en un flash se le vino a la mente el chico gritando y la niña que había disparado hacia aquella persona. Sollozo y cerro los ojos.

Pero después deseo no haberlo hecho, una mujer de lindos cabellos castaños la miraba, para después caer en un charco de sangre, de su sangre, se miro y se vio as i misma gritando al cuerpo de esa mujer abrazándola como si fuera alguien muy importante para ella, con su vestido cubierto de sangre lloraba y gritaba. Gritaba algo que no entendia. Sintió una mano en su hombro que la zarandeaba. Escucho su nombre y abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con un par de ojos color avellana que la miraban y sintió una oleada de calor y unas sensaciones extrañas en su estomago

CONTINUARA...

**En esto termina**

**Tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, asi que tenganme paciencia por favor!!!!!, jajajajajaja ,**

**Bueno espero sus quejas, regaños o lo que sea jajajaja**

**les deseo lo mejor!!!!**

**bye**

**atte.**

**angelsss**


End file.
